Heart Of Fire
by xXShikigamiXx
Summary: Digimon Frontier XOver. Dan Kusa has been experiencing dreams where he hears voices calling out to him. Then when Marucho suddenly finds a tablet, a chain of events follow. Is Dan really who thinks he is or is he someone else entirely? Complete.
1. Dreaming Flame

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or Digimon.

Nothing much to say, I was bored and needed something to do. Another thing, no flames or I will use them to roast Naga for dinner.

__________________________________________________________

_"Would you like to go home ------?"_

_"------?"_

_"No! Come back! Don't go!"_

**Who are they? These voices... Why are they calling out to me?**

_"------!!!!!"_

**I don't understand. What are you trying to say?**

_"Come back, please!"_

**Come back? Back to where?...... The voices... They're crying now......**

**I don't understand.... I don't understand.... I don't..... Understand.....**

_"I can't understand what you want from me."_

_____________________________________________________

Dan Kusa opened his eyes and blinked, trying to clear his vision. He glanced at his clock, it said 5:47 A.M.

'Great..... Just great......'

He thought, his mood already sour from waking up at an UNGODLY hour in the morning. Drago was snoring in his capsule, geez, for a little ball he sure is noisy in his sleep. Dan walked over to his dresser and threw on his normal outfit. He paused briefly when he grabbed his green goggles and decided on using his old ones. His old goggles were square with square lenses.

'I missed wearing these,' Dan turned them over fondly and smiled.

_"Come back , please!"_

Dan frowned when that thought came back into his mind. It wasn't the first time. He'd been experiencing those dreams a lot lately. Even though they were suppose to be dreams they felt real. Very real. Like he was....

_"Watching my own memories..."_

'Wait... Where did that come from?'

"Mmph..."

"Ah!"

Dan fell to the floor with a soft thump and quickly skittered away from his desk. Drago mumbled something and then began snoring again. Dan sweat-dropped and got back up onto his feet.

"Darn you Drago," he grumbled, "Scaring me like that..."

Still, Dan knew he couldn't blame Drago. From the sound of it, the dragonoid must be having a good dream.

'Lucky guy. At least he doesn't get plagued by weird dreams.'

Dan shook his head and silently went down stairs into the kitchen.

______________________________________________________

"Find them! They must not get away!" a dark voice boomed.

"Yes, master!"

The sound of many feet stomping over-head was heard and grew quieter as they became more distant.

"They're gone now," a black-haired boy with a bandana and pony-tail said. There were five simultaneous sighs of relief and the scraping of shoes against stone was heard.

"They just don't give up," a girl with long blonde-hair and striped hat said. The first of the group looked at the smallest, a boy with a big orange hat, and asked,

"Any changes?"

The addressed shook his head,

"No, **he's **ignoring every single message I send to **him**." A heavy sigh came from the dark-haired boy as he sat down on a rock. Another black-haired boy placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Kouji, **he's** lost **his** memory and **his** previous life. You can't expect **him** to know what we're trying to tell **him** right away."

"I know Kouichi," Kouji said back to his twin, "It's just so hard."

Kouichi nodded in understanding, but then the sound of approaching feet was heard.

"Looks like they've found out where we where we were hiding!"

"Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, we have to get out of here!" Kouji ordered.

All of them ran further into the cave, followed by their pursuers. Everything was well until Tomoki tripped and fell.

"Tomoki!" Izumi cried out.

"Get them!"

Kouji gritted his teeth and brought out his D-Tector,

"Kouichi, you're in charge!"

"A- Alright, come on let's go!" They all ran off again as Kouji stood before the dark creatures. Tomoki looked back briefly to see Kouji become Wolfmon and started to hold the creatures back. He squeezed his eyes shut and kept running, Izumi never letting go of his hand. A tear slid out from his eyes and fell down to the ground with a splash.

_____________________________________________________________

Plop.

"What the?" Dan wiped away the drop of water that fell on his face. Rain began fall and Dan was forced to run back to the warmth of his house.

"Welcome home, Dan." His mom said, doing yoga in-front of the T.V. as usual.

"Hi."

The goggle-wearing teen ran up to his room and threw off his sopping wet jacket.

"Daniel, where were you?!" Drago asked rather fiercely from his spot on the desk. Dan pouted,

"What? Can't a guy go have some time alone?"

Drago started fuming,

"You were GONE at 5:47 IN THE MORNING!"

"Drago, give him a break," Tigrerra said from the computer.

"Hey guys," Dan said coming over to his computer. Runo, Julie, Shun, and Marucho were all present along with their bakugan.

"Dan!" Julie squealed happily, "You're never going to believe this!"

"Okay.... So what happened this time?"

"Look at this," Marucho brought up a tablet with ten different humanoid looking creatures on it. Dan stared at it,

"....What's that?"

"An ancient tablet that fell into my backyard," Marucho explained, "Preyas says that he's seen it in Vestroia before. I've already confirmed it with the other bakugan."

Dan paused and glanced at Drago.

"The tablet speaks of ten warriors who were said to have created Vestroia," Gorem explained.

"But only five of the ten's powers truly affected all bakugan," Skyress finished.

"But the language is strange," Shun stated, "Not even the bakugan can read it."

The world suddenly felt far away to Dan. Marucho had zoomed his camera in so the others had a closer view of it. The symbols were familiar to him and a wave of nostalgia had hit him.

".... then we should be able to read it- Dan are you alright?" Marucho asked.

Dan didn't respond to the blonde, too transfixed on the one symbol above the flaming warrior's head.

_Agnimon._

"A...gni...."

Everyone gasped when Dan's eyes turned pure red and he fainted.

"DAN!!!!!"

_______________________________________________________________

Review please.


	2. Confusion

Here we are at chapter 2 of Heart Of Fire. I give thanks to all of my reviewers. I re-read my first chapter and realized I made a mistake, there are actually Ten Legendary Warriors. I went back and fixed it so everything is A-okay.

Also to PEJP Bengtzone:

Thank you for giving me feedback, I'll put up a chapter that explains what happened to Takuya. Hence the reason why I think I might have to change the rating. Also, I prefer to use the original japanese names for digimon characters. So to clear up things.

(Japanese=English)

Agnimon=Agunimon

Chakkumon=Kumamon

Wolfmon=Lobomon

Kazemon=Fairymon

Beetlemon=Blitzmon

and they never changed Lowemon's name so there's no need for me to explain.

Oh yeah, I don't own Digimon or Bakugan.

_____________________________________________

_ The sound of laughter was heard rang out through the air as the wind blew through the trees. Dan watched from afar as five kids were having fun in the field. He found himself walking towards the _

_group, having no control over his actions. They turned and smiled before the scenery was swallowed up into darkness._

** "Ah! Wait!" **_Dan shouted as they vanished. He suddenly found himself alone and it began to grow cold. The sound of footsteps grew louder as someone approached him. _

** "Who's there?!"**

_ "Fire's chosen......"_

** "Wh-what do you mean?"**

_Dan stared at the shadow that was unmistakably in the shape of a person. It grabbed his hand and placed a red device in it._

_ "Go back to them. They need you....."_

_The shadow began to melt back into the darkness but Dan noticed and asked,_

** "Who need me?"**

_ "Your friends....."_

** "Who are you?!"**

_The shadow didn't answer and was gone. Dan's outstretched arm fell back to his side and he stared. The device he held began to glow and a symbol appeared._

_ "It's almost time."_

_Dan gasped as fire consumed his whole body._

_ "Child of Fire."_

** "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**

**_______________________________________________________**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Dan what happened?! What's wrong?!" The goggle boy shot up and gasped for breath. The other brawlers were in his room, Alice and Joe too, and they all had worried looks on their faces.

"You look horrible what happened?" Alice asked.

Dan flinched and gripped his bed sheets for comfort. Drago hopped onto the boy's shoulder,

"Daniel."

"...... I don't remember," he said softly.

It was a lie but they bought it. Joe put on that serene smile he always wore,

"That's okay, it was probably a really bad nightmare so it's a good thing you forgot."

Dan nodded in agreement. Runo put her hands on her hips and from the look on her face, Dan could feel a lecture coming,

"Well, since you fainted you are forbidden to leave your bed until tomorrow."

Everyone was silent.

"Runo," Alice began,"His parents are the ones who tell him what to do."

Runo went red in the face,

"W-well I'm his friend and I'm worried!"

"We're all worried, Runo," Shun said. The others who weren't speaking sweat-dropped at the argument that was going on.

"You humans squabble over a lot of things," Preyas said meekly.

Dan rolled his eyes,

"That's nothing. If you want real hard-core drama, watch those soap operas they show on T.V."

"Soap operas?" Skyress asked.

Dan nodded. Drago decided to speak up,

"They have operas about soap?"

Joe and Marucho started laughing, Dan face-faulted, and the other three stopped their argument in favor of wondering what they were laughing about. Drago began to feel his face heat up,

"What? What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all!" Marucho managed to get out before he continued laughing. Drago was confused until Gorem said,

"They're laughing **at **you, Drago."

The Pyrus(did I spell that right?) dragonoid spluttered and began shouting at Joe and Marucho who kept howling with laughter. Dan smiled, but then noticed that it was almost seven.

"Shouldn't you guys be going now?" Everyone stopped and realized what he asked.

"Oh, you're right. We'll see you tomorrow, then," Joe waved good-bye and left. The others left too, but Shun lingered in the doorway and watched as his best friend went back to sleep.

"......"

Something didn't feel right and the black-haired boy didn't like it.

'I'll find out what's wrong with him sooner or later.'

With that thought in mind he left as well.

____________________________________________________________

A full moon shined brightly in the night sky accompanied by the infinite number of stars that came with it. Drago was sound asleep on the desk, mumbling occasional incoherent things. Dan's bakupod and his

other bakugan were right next to Drago. No one stirred when a intruder materialized into the room. The intruder glided over to the bakupod and silently picked it up. He brought up the red device entrusted to

him and the two resonated. The machines morphed into one and stopped glowing. The bakupod had transformed completely. It was a lot more like a gauntlet and the white stripes had been replaced with

yellow. The screen activated silently and a symbol appeared.

** "Thank you Sorcerymon."**

"It was an honor, sir," Sorcerymon bowed slightly and placed the bakupod back in its original position. The wizard digimon looked sadly at the sleeping Dan,

'Please try to remember.'

Then he was gone.

______________________________________________________________

Drago woke up the next morning and yawned,

"I feel great today."

He waddled past Dan's other bakugan and transformed bakupod...... Wait....Transformed?! Drago rolled back over to look at the bakupod.

Silence......

More silence......

Dan woke up.

Drago stayed still.

Dan looked at his desk.

Drago braced himself.

Dan blinked once, twice, and then shouted,

"WHAT THE HECK???!!!!!!"

____________________________________________

There, I'm done. Next chapter will back track to what happened before the events of this story. So now Dan has his bakuanalyzer but I'm not sure if I should have the spirits already in there or not. Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Past: Takuya's Death

Next chapter is here. I update faster than most people because I have a lot of time on my hands. Okay, this is more of a flashback but for the sake of the plot (and the person who suggested this) I have to put it in. There's a character death involved so I'll definitely change the rating. There's blood too and language.

Also, Takuya and the gang had returned to the Digital World to fight the Demon Lords who had risen from their seals and are wreaking destruction on everything. Neemon, Bokumon, and the Three Great Angels were all deleted.

I don't own Bakugan or Digimon

__________________________________________

"Izumi watch out!!!"

Shutumon(Izumi's Beast Spirit Form) flew out of Lilithmon's attack range just as the female demon lord released a Phantom Pain attack.

**"Avalanche Step!" **Blizzarmon roared and brought Eji and Oji down onto Lilithmon's head.

"Damn you!" Lilithmon screeched as she barely moved out of the way and got nicked on he right cheek. The ultimate level digimon flew back but Bolgmon was right behind her.

"Adios senorita," Bolgmon began to charge his Field Destroyer.

Lilithmon froze, but before Bolgmon could fire, he was knocked aside by a white digimon with large purple wings and cruel curved claws..

"BelialVamdemon!"

The vampire demon lord sneered at Lilithmon,

"You are a disgrace to us Demon Lords Lilithmon, is it really that hard for you to destroy these humans-in-digimon armor?"

The kimono-clad digimon shook with rage, her face twisted into a angry snarl. BelialVamdemon smirked cruelly in response and waved his hand,

"No matter, I have disposed of the other Demon Lords and you are no longer needed my dear."

To the Legendary Warriors' horror, he ripped straight through Lilithmon who screamed. BelialVamdemon laughed sadistically as her fractal code was absorbed into his body. He turned his glowing red eyes to the warriors, a predatory look on his face,

"And now it's your turn."

Ardhamon glared, cerulean orbs burning with rage,

"Like hell we are! **Brahma Sutra!" **

**"Lichtangriff!"**

**"Wind of Pain!"**

**"Glacier Torpedo!"**

**"Schwarzer Donner"**(Black Thunder)

**"Field Destroyer!"**

The attacks hit their mark and a explosion followed. Beowulfmon asked,

"Did we get him?"

Dark laughter was heard and BelialVamdemon appeared unharmed.

"You call those attacks?" he asked mockingly,"Bah! Let me show you a real attack, **Pandemonium Flame!"**

The rays of darkness came so fast and quickly the warriors didn't have time to react.

"AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The vampire digimon laughed with glee as his adversaries fell out of their digimon forms. Takuya pushed himself off the ground and shook his head. He gasped, everyone else wasn't moving.

"GOOD-BYE HUMANS!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Everything happened in blurs. BelialVamdemon's claws reaching out to spear Kouichi and Tomoki, Takuya running, the claws drew closer.

Stab.

Tomoki, Kouichi, Kouji, Izumi and Junpei stared wide eyed at Takuya. Tomoki regained his voice,

"Tak...uya?"

Takuya had gotten in the way and taken the hit full on. The claws were sticking straight through him and blood dripped from the ends. BelialVamdemon smirked,

"You took the blow for your friends? How foolish. You must be weak to believe in others and protect them as you do...."

The vampire digimon stopped. The human was glowing a fiery-red aura and his eyes were pure red,

"Go to hell you bastard!"

Takuya's aura shot straight up BelialVamdemon's arm and covered them both.

"Takuya, what are you doing?!" Junpei shouted

Takuya ignored him and focused on the demon lord,

"If I'm weak then you're pathetic, BURN!"

BelialVamdemon screeched in pain as flames consumed him, he could feel his digicore start to shatter from the intense heat.

"Is this..... the true power of the Child of Fire?" he gasped before he was deleted. Takuya stopped glowing and the flames around him vanished. Everyone stared in shock but snapped out of it when their leader collapsed,

"Takuya!"

Takuya coughed up blood onto the charred wasteland around them and a puddle slowly began to form. Kouji and Kouichi tried to staunch the bleeding anyway they could, Izumi doing a check on his wounds, and Tomoki was crying into Junpei's shirt.

"Heh," Takuya wheezed,"I'm such an idiot aren't I? We defeated the bad guys but one of us is going to die."

"Don't you dare say that!" Kouji snapped,"You're gonna live!"

"Yeah!" Junpei managed to choke out, for he was on the verge of cracking,"You're Takuya, you always get through tough situations like this!"

Takuya shook his head,

"I'm no immortal, Junpei. Please try to understand that."

Brown eyes gazed up at the starry digital night sky,

"Good-bye....."

Takuya went limp and the light vanished from his eyes.

Takuya Kanbara age 14, Child of Fire, and leader of the Warriors had died.

Everyone choked on their sobs and all cried out,

"TAKUYA!!!!!!!!!!"

______________________________________________________________

High above, a crimson knight with six white wings stared down at them with a sad expression. He flew down to them but they didn't notice. It wasn't till he spoke that finally acknowledged his existence,

"I heard your cries."

Five tear-stained faces looked up at him. The knight felt a tug at his digicore, they looked so broken. He looked at Takuya's lifeless body,

"It's not his soul's time yet. The Child of Flame still has a destiny to fulfill and..." he looked at the grieving children,"He has friends who need him."

Tomoki looked hopeful,

"You can bring Takuya back?"

"Only if one you all are willing to bear the burden of having your lives connected to his new one."

The five looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll do it," Kouichi said.

The knight nodded,

"Very well."

Takuya's body became surrounded by fractal code and flew back to the real world.

"I have granted your wish. His soul will be re-incarnated meaning he will know nothing of his past life."

"Then how are we suppose to get him back?!" Izumi said angrily.

"I entrusted young Tomoki," the knight gestured to said boy,"With Takuya's memories. He will be able to communicate with him to a certain extent."

The knight spread his wings,

"Farewell, Chosen Children, there is nothing more I can do."

With that, the angelic digimon disappeared over the horizon.

_______________________________________________________________

With Takuya gone, Kouji took over the responsibility of leading the others. They trekked back to the Trailmon that would take them to the Forest Terminal. Once onboard they sat in silence watching the scenery pass by. Izumi held a sleeping Tomoki in her lap, Junpei was snoring, Kouichi had dozed off, and Kouji was nodding his head.

"Kouji," Izumi started softly,"I'm...scared..."

He gazed at her for awhile and then replied,

"I am too."

________________________________________________________________

And done. Man, I feel like I came up short in this chapter. I just had to put Dukemon Crimson Mode in there, he's my favorite digimon. So yeah, this is how Takuya became re-incarnated and why Tomoki is able to communicate with Dan in his dreams. As for what happened to his digivice, let's just say it vanished when Takuya died.

Review!


	4. The First Memory

New chapter! We return back to the present and continue to where chapter 2 left off.

If I get requests for pairings I'll be blunt. I prefer single!Takuya/Dan, nothing against pairings it's just that I can't do them to save my life.

I don't own Digimon or Bakugan.

_________________________________________________

Marucho snored from his queen-sized bed, drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. Preyas was sleeping too occasionally mumbling a few things. The screen of Marucho's computer turned on and went straight to his desktop. A window for his online chat screen opened up.

"MARUCHOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"WAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Marucho jumped six feet into the air out of fright. Preyas screamed like a little girl,

"AAHH!!! FIRE, MURDER, POLIIICCCEEEE!!!!!"

Marucho regained his composure and grabbed his glasses. Looking over at the computer screen with a irritated expression, he got out of bed and walked over to it.

"Dan! Why did you have to shout?!"

"Never mind that, look!"

Dan held up his transformed bakupod. Marucho forgot about his irritation at being woken up in favor of staring.

"Where did you get that?"

"I don't know! All I know is that someone came into my room last night and messed with my bakupod!"

Marucho crossed his arms and frowned. He'd need to have a look at it.

"Dan, come over to my house and I'll have the engineers examine it."

Dan nodded and logged out. Preyas slowly climbed back onto Marucho's bed,

"Y-yeesh... Didn't know Danny-boy had such a loud voice."

_____________________________________________________________

Dan and Marucho had the bakupod engineers and designers look at Dan's new bakupod but they all gave the same answer:

"No, this thing looks way to advanced to be one of our models."

Both brawlers were currently in the blonde's room, Dragon and Preyas with them. Marucho had plugged the bakupod into his computer and was downloading the data and copying it. Dan sat cross-legged on the floor with both bakugan on his head.

"Man this is freaky," Dan said,"Why would someone break into my room just to change my bakupod?"

"I don't know Daniel, but I don't like it," Drago replied.

"Oh come on!" Preyas groaned,"You two should be happy! They gave a new and improved gear!"

Drago glared at the aquos bakugan,

"We don't know what they did! For all we know, they could be trying to hurt Daniel!"

Preyas cowered from the pyrus's heated glare. Dan reached up and took Drago into his hand,

"Drago be nice."

"Dan! You've got to see this!" Marucho called.

"What'd you find?"

Marucho tapped a couple of keys on his keyboard and brought up an image.

"This was installed in the bakupod's analyzer," Marucho explained.

Dan walked over, Preyas jumping off his burgundy hair and onto the desk. The image showed a black symbol with a yellow background. Words suddenly formed and a female voice spoke:

**"Program Digital Monster has been initiated. Do you wish to proceed with the download?"**

"Yes," Marucho confirmed. The data transfer took only a minute long for it to reach Marucho's computer.

**"Download complete."**

Marucho unplugged the bakupod and handed it back to Dan,

"All done. I'll E-mail copies of the data to everyone else so they can download it onto their bakupods."

"That's great Marucho."

Preyas's eye got a gleam in it,

"Say Marucho, my man, does that mean we'll get a super cool new bakupod like Dan?"

"Nope!" Marucho replied cheerfully,"We'll only get the analyzer upgrade."

The deflated Preyas and he started crying chibi tears.

"...Idiot," Drago mumbled, however he was inwardly laughing at the aquos.

________________________________________________________________

Far away, Hal-G and Masquerade stood in Hal-G's laboratory.

"How goes the hunt for the Infinity Core?"

"I still haven't tracked it down," Masquerade said,"But it's only a matter of time."

Hal-G laughed his creepy laugh. A voice suddenly in their their heads,

**_"I grow impatient, Masquerade. You must find the Infinity Core, but while you're at it, get rid of those nuisances the Battle Brawlers."_**

"Yes Lord Naga."

Naga smirked from his place in the Silent Core as his two servants went to fulfill their task.

**_'Soon,'_ **he thought**,****_'Soon....'_**

**________________________________________________________________**

**"What?" **_Dan found himself back in his dream world again. His eyes narrowed and he shouted,_

**"Alright, what the hell is going on here?!"**

_"------," a small child's voice said from around him,"------..."_

_Dan grew frustrated,_

**"What are you saying?!"**

_There was silence then,_

_"You can't hear you're real name can you?"_

_Dan's eyebrows furrowed and he had a confused look on his face,_

**"My real name? My real name is Daniel Kusa."**

_"No. That's not it......." A sob came from the voice,"You were like another older brother to me!"_

_Dan stood frozen in shock and a bright light suddenly blinded him. A scene played before his eyes._

_"What are you doing?!"_

_"I want to go home! I don't want to be here!"_

_"You're going to fall!"_

_Crack._

_"Aahhhh!!!"_

_"Damn it, Tomoki!!!"_

_The memory vanished and Dan felt himself fall into darkness, one thought sitting in his mind._

**'Tomoki....'**

**________________________________________________________________**

Tomoki felt Takuya's conscience awaken and his connection unattached.

'Takuya's starting to remember!'

He got up and ran excitedly back to the others so he could tell them the great news.

"Kouji, that was dangerous what you did back there," Izumi admonished, finishing the last tourniquet. Kouji sighed,

"I know Izumi, but it was better than us getting caught by....whatever those knight things are."

"Guys!" Tomoki burst through the underbrush looking excited.

"What is it Tomoki?" Junpei asked.

"Takuya's starting to remember!"

The older four froze. Kouichi then asked,

"Are... are you sure?"

Tomoki nodded,

"I'm positive. I felt one of his memories leave my mind."

"That's great news!" Junpei cheered,"We'll have our leader back after all!"

________________________________________________________________

'Tomoki.... He's the one who's been visiting me with those dreams. I feel like I'm forgetting four other people. What were their names? I can only remember that one of them starts with 'I','J', and the last two with 'K'.... Augh... My head hurts....'

"....niel.... DANIEL!!!"

Dan jumped at Drago's raised voice,

"What?!"

"Masquerade sent you and the others a challenge. We have to go now."

Dan's brain took awhile to process what was just said and then nodded,

"Okay."

Picking up his bakupod and bakugan he left his house and walked down the street for the warehouses. The other brawlers joined him on the way there. The group stopped outside of the warehouse.

"This is it."

They entered and found Masquerade standing there,

"I've been waiting."

Dan held up his dimensional card, as did the others.

"We will defeat you, Masquerade!"

_______________________________________________________________

Done. Yep, this is the battle where Dan and Drago get sent to the Doom Dimension. Takky remembers Tomoki now, yay! He still can't hear his real name because he hasn't gained enough of his memories. Also, I've decided that Dan/Takuya won't get his spirits until the Brawlers go to Vestroia so that won't be happening for a while. Urgh, why is Masquerade such a pain to keep in character? Another thing, what is Alice's grandfather's name? It slips my mind. Last thing, when should I have the Chosen Children and the Brawlers meet up? 'Cause after Vestroia, the story is going to jump off the canon storyline.

Review!


	5. Fire's Transformation and Decision

Next chappie's here. I didn't realize I made the whole memory thing a little like KH2,

but it will stop when Takky gets his spirits back. As it stands now, I'm going to skip

everyone's battles in the Doom Dimension just because I don't feel like re-watching

those episodes(I can't remember those six bakugans' names!) so yeah... Instead of

having to fight his friends, Dan will have to spill the beans about Tomoki and the

memories.

About Dan changing into Flamon when he and Drago are in the Doom Dimension I find it rather funny because Julie strikes me as the type who would try to glomp him, he's just that adorable.

I don't own Digimon or Bakugan

_____________________________________________________________

The battle field formed and a background of the different element colors.

"Doom card set," Masquerade let the card fall from his hand and it disappeared into the ground. Dan felt his heart beat speed up, if he lost this....

'No! Don't let this get to you everything will be fine!' Dan assured himself.

"Gate card set!" Dan threw one of cards onto the field.

The other brawlers watched the entire battle play out.

"Dan's in serious trouble, he only has Drago left," Runo pointed out. Julie looked anxious,

"But they'll win, right?"

"I don't know Julie," Shun said,"They'd have to defeat Hydranoid and you know how merciless Masquerade is with his tactics."

Marucho used his newly advanced scanner and came up with statistics,

"According to the scanner, Dan has a 50% chance of winning."

Shun narrowed his eyes,

"So it's a half-half chance of victory or defeat."

Back to the battle, Drago and Hydranoid were out on the playing field, Dan and Masquerade countering each other's moves. But in the end, it wasn't enough.

"Farewell, Drago!" Hydranoid hissed in triumph as he breathed dark flames from his many heads. Drago roared in pain and a rift began sucking him in. Dan ran after Drago,

"DRAGO!!!"

"Dan stop!"

Dan didn't listen and jumped into the rift. The battlefield disappeared, leaving the remaining brawlers and Masquerade in the warehouse.

________________________________________________________________

"Whoaaaa!" Dan screamed as he fell at a fast rate. Drago had long gone out of his sight and he felt the weight of a heavy fog invading his brain. He slowly began to transform, gaining beast-like qualities. his hair lightened to a orange color and became more wilder. His hands grew sharp nails, gauntlets appeared and his skin darkened. Sharp canines became visible, his eyes shifted to a emerald green, his shirt vanished to expose a bare chest with a white tattoo, his pants altered into a baggy black pants with two leather straps that crossed over each other. Two thick bangles were around each of his ankles and bare feet with sharp toe nails were visible. A fluffy tail grew from his tail bone and was a deep brown color. The only thing that remained were his green goggles and his bakupod.

'The hell is happening to me?!' Dan thought before the ground came into view. He braced himself for impact and landed with a 'thump' on his feet. Looking his new body over he said one thing,

"...I've been turned into a giant monkey."

Dan then remembered where he was and the reason he fell here. He quickly got up and ran,

"DRAGO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

_______________________________________________________________

Drago groaned and opened his eyes. He gasped and got up,

"Is this... the Doom Dimension?!"

All around him there were bakugan who had been turned to stone. A voice cut through the eerie silence,

"..RAGO!"

"Daniel?!"

The pyrus dragonoid looked in the direction Dan's voice was coming from. What he saw surprised him. A strange creature wearing Dan's goggles and bakupod was running towards him. The creature stopped in-front of him,

"Drago! I'm so glad I found you!"

That voice.... This creature was Dan.

"Daniel, what happened to you?"

Dan blinked his big green eyes and then realized he was talking about his new appearance.

"Oh this... I just sort of transformed when I fell through after you," Dan scratched his head sheepishly. Drago bent his great head and inspected the boy. He certainly didn't look like any kind of pyrus bakugan, he probably just transformed one of his childhood creations.

"Well then," Drago started in a stern voice,"Maybe this will teach how to think before you act."

Dan puffed up in rage, his fur suddenly a lot more bigger. He snarled like a angry house cat and bit Drago's tail with his new canines. They must've been really sharp because Drago yowled and thrashed about. Dan rolled on the ground laughing as Drago nursed his wound that was two small indents.

"Why did you do that?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, ahahaha!"

Dan was holding stomach and tears fell from his eyes. Drago acting like that was priceless.

________________________________________________________________

After the biting incident, Dan and Drago were flying in the sky to see if there was a way out.

"This place is really dark," Dan mused. Drago felt the same way but didn't answer. He suddenly spied Skyress and the other bakugan.

"Daniel it's the others!"

Dan felt two different emotions at once, happiness and panic.

'Shoot!! I don't want them to see me like this!!"

He would've hid but that's really hard to do when you're in the sky on a dragon's back. Drago landed on the ground and everyone gathered around him.

"Drago there you are," Tigrerra sighed in relief.

"I must say, what are you all doing here?"

"We came to rescue you and Dan," Gorem replied.

Preyas looked around,

"Speaking of which where is Danny-boy?"

Dan was hiding behind Drago's wing,

"Ohpleasedon'tletthemfindpleasepleasepleaseplease!'

Drago had different ideas.

"He's right here."

He shifted his wing and Dan fell flat on his face into the ground.

There gasps,

"Dan?!"

Dan pulled himself off the ground and looked up at everyone. His friends looked surprised and frightened while the bakugan were in shock.

"Umm.... Hi guys," he chirped smiling nervously.

"Dan..." Julie's was shaking and Dan began to panic.

'Oh no! She's gonna cry! Am I really that scary?!'

"You're so adorable!!!!"

"Wha?"

The silver-haired girl had sparkles in her eyes and she glomped him.

"UWAAHHHH!!! GET OFF ME!!!"

Runo, Shun, Marucho, Gorem, Tigrerra, Skyress, and Drago had sweat-drops as Dan was being chased by Julie. Preyas however was laughing. Dan stopped his face all flustered,

"Stop laughing!"

Preyas only laughed harder. That got Dan angry, his fur puffing up again. He got on all fours and jumped on Preyas's face. He then began scratching at him like a cat would to a scratching post.

"AAAAHHHH!!!! GET HIM OFF!!! HE'S TRYING TO KILL MEEEEEEE!!!!

Dan jumped off leaving Preyas's face covered in scratch marks.

"Anyway," Shun said getting over the fact that his childhood friend was a humanoid beast,"What are you suppose to be exactly?"

Dan shrugged his shoulders. Marucho brought up his bakupod and tried out the analyzer.

"I got it! It says you're a Flamon!"

"What?!"

Marucho was in deep thought,

"Hmm, but I wonder why you would turn into one..."

Dan went rigid,

'It has something to do with those dreams and Tomoki... That's got to be it.'

But he frowned and crossed his arms,

'But should I tell the others? They already have enough to worry about...'

He stopped his musings and noticed Shun staring at him.

"...What?"

"Nothing."

Dan blinked but seemed satisfied with the answer. Shun however, noticed the others uneasiness,

'He's definitely hiding something.'

Five bakugan suddenly appeared and everyone was on their guard. The Haos bakugan was the first to speak,

"Welcome."

________________________________________________________________

Tomoki frowned, he couldn't reach Takuya, something was keeping him from communicating with Takuya.

'I wonder what happened..'

He tried again and this time he got through. But he couldn't say anything, only watch what was happening.

'Takuya's battling?! Wait that thing is speaking.'

Tomoki had to focus more to make out what the creature was saying.

'...Maybe... This will help him remember faster.'

Tomoki let his connection slip and he walked back to the others. He needed sleep, badly.

______________________________________________________________

Dan groaned and opened his eyes. Blue sky was above him and there was color and light.

'Are we... back home?'

"Dan!"

His friends were running towards him. They stopped when they got to him and then noticed something,

"You're back to normal."

Dan blinked and looked at his hands, they were human hands.

'They're right...'

The bakugan's words suddenly came back to him,

_"If you wish for Drago to evolve then tell your friends what plagues your mind."_

'Yeah, that's easy for him to say,' Dan thought sourly.

"Anyway, you should probably go see your parents, they were worried when we left," Runo suggested.

"Yeah.... I should."

Everyone waved good-bye and went their separate. Dan walked back to his house but along the way he started thinking,

'Should I tell them? Will they even believe me? I just don't like it... It's making me feel scared. I bet Kouji would taunt me, Izumi would scold me, and Junpei and Kouichi would try to make feel better.'

He stopped in his tracks,

'Did I just... Remember something?'

He felt a smile form and all of a sudden telling his friends about his predicament didn't seem too hard anymore.

________________________________________________________________

Done. Explanation is in the next chapter and Drago evolves. I'm sorry if the chapter was choppy and moved too quickly but I just didn't want to do every single battle that happened in these episodes. Please don't be angry.

Review.


	6. Growing Blaze

Explanation chapter is here! Thank you reviewers, you know how to really inspire people to write more.

I don't own Digimon or Bakugan

_______________________________________________________________

It had been two weeks since the Brawlers returned from the Doom

Dimension and earth and Vestroia were already starting to collide. Severe weather

anomalies began to pop up all over the world. It was snowing right now in

Wardington. Dan was still in his normal attire despite it being 5 degrees below zero

outside. Oddly enough, he felt really warm,

'Hmm, they're late...'

Runo and Julie were the first to come, followed by Shun, Marucho, and Joe. Dan

then realized that one was missing,

"Where's Alice?"

"I don't know," Runo sighed,"I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer and I couldn't find her anywhere."

"Guess I'll have to say what I wanted to without her here," Dan mumbled.

Joe piped up,

"So, what did you want to tell us?"

"Before that, Wayvern, Drago," Dan spoke to the two,"Do Bakugan have a

history on how the Infinity and Silent cores were created?"

All of the bakugan were taken aback by the question.

"Why would you need to know that?" Wayvern asked.

Dan merely stared at her and she swore a fiery-red aura surrounded him and

quickly answered,

"There is. After the creation Vestroia, a being with white wings split its power

in two and became the two cores. The being vanished with the ten warriors after

that."

'Lucemon....' Dan thought sadly.

"But what does that have to do with what you wanted to tell us?" Skyress

asked curiously.

"Remember when I fainted when Marucho showed us the tablet he found?"

Everyone nodded. Dan bit his lip as if unsure of how they would react,

"....Well, it's because... I've been having dreams and in the dreams I hear

voices calling out to me. They tell me that I need to return to somewhere, that my

friends need me."

"Of course we need you," Runo cut in,"You're the one who has the bakugan

closest to becoming the ultimate bakugan."

"Wrong Runo," Dan shook his head,"Drago and I both failed to evolve to the next level."

"What?! Why?!" Julie screeched.

"I'm suppose to tell you guys what plagues my mind, and these... memories

keep coming back to me. I don't recognize them but they feel so much like my own.

Now I'm starting to wonder," he looked at the palm of his hand,"Am I really Daniel

Kusa? Or am I the person who's name I can't hear?"

Everyone was at a loss of what to say to him. That is until Shun sighed,

"You are an idiot."

Dan looked up confused.

"Why didn't you tell us before?! We could've worked together and found out

what these memories all mean!"

Marucho nodded in agreement,

"That's right! We're you're friends, Dan!"

"Totally!" Julie agreed.

"It doesn't matter if you're somebody else, you're still you and we will always stick by you," Runo exclaimed.

Dan looked back and forth at everyone and smiled,

"You're right thanks guys."

Drago suddenly started glowing white and he felt himself begin to evolve.

________________________________________________________________

_Dan opened his eyes and he was once again in his dream world._

_"You told your friends didn't you?"_

**"Yeah..."**_ Dan trailed off._

**"You're... Tomoki right?"**

_The voice had evident happiness in it,_

_"Yes! That's my name!"_

**"Then Tomoki, can I ask why every time you speak to me I experience those memories?"**

_"I was given the task of holding your memories after you.... died."_

_That was a shocker._

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I died?! Since when?!"**_ Dan was officially freaked out. Tomoki giggled softly, Takuya was funny this way. The Child of Ice vaguely heard Izumi telling him they had to go._

_"I'll see you later Dan, hopefully the next time we talk it will be in person."_

__________________________________________________________________

Dan sat up in his bed and touched his forehead,

'In person huh? I'd like that.'

His computer turned on and the chat windows opened up. Everyone was on, except Alice.

"Dan, we found Masquerade," Shun stated.

"Where is he?" Dan growled.

"At the stadium," Julie explained,"He's waiting for us there."

Dan nodded and looked at Drago,

"Ready?"

"Always."

He shut down his computer and gathered his gear.

'Payback time,' Dan thought.

He was covered in a thin aura of flames that vanished when he walked out the door.

________________________________________________________________

Far away, Naga felt a disturbance on earth. The white one thought,

_**'What is that? It feels like a flame and it's getting stronger.'**_

It quickly disappeared though.

_**'I must've felt a pyrus bakugan... yes that must be it.'**_

He didn't realize just how wrong he was. For what he had sensed was the Child of Fire's power, and it was getting stronger and stronger as his memories returned.

________________________________________________________________

Shorter chapter. Naga's got more than Drago and the Brawlers to worry about now.

Review.


	7. Fire and Darkness, Battle of Fate

Update! The beginning of the Vestroia arc starts here. Want to hear something

kinda funny? Ardhamon, Takuya's Fusion Form is based off of the hindu god

Ardhanarisvara who's formed from both Shiva(Or do you spell Siva?) and Shakti.

Basically what it boils down to is that Ardhamon represents both masculinity and

femininity. First time I read the description(using wikipedia) I was like:

....Wtf?

Anyway, enough of my ramblings, let's start the chapter.

I don't own Digimon or Bakugan

________________________________________________________________

Dan stood before Masquerade and clenched his fist. The blonde had a neutral expression,

"I never expected you to get out of the Doom Dimension."

"Can't get rid of us that easily," Marucho shot back.

"Yeah!"

Masquerade frowned and sneered,

"Then I'll just send you right back! Permanently this time!"

Everyone brought there dimensional cards out and the battlefield appeared. This time instead of the regular, it was a giant coliseum. The other brawlers sat down in the stands.

"Dan and Drago will win," Julia said with certainty, "They definitely will."

"Gate card set, bakugan brawl, Hydranoid stand!"

Hydranoid rose from his capsule, more ferocious and powerful than before. Dan smiled slightly and made his move. He brought out his card and threw it,

"Gate card set, bakugan brawl, Drago stand!"

Drago rose from his capsule in all his fiery glory.

"An ultimate pyrus dragonoid?!"

"Ready Masquerade? Here we come!" Dan was smiling, despite the seriousness of the situation. Over and over the two clashed repeatedly. The battleground began to crack as the two bakugan attacked each other with powerful blows.

"The place is falling apart!" Runo shouted.

Shun answered,

"This place can't handle the power of Drago and Hydranoid's attacks. If they don't finish this soon then it's all over."

Preyas freaked and yelled,

"Drago! You better hurry up or we're all dead!"

Drago didn't hear the shout but Dan sure did,

'Dead? I don't want to die a second time. Not here, not now. I still have things I need to do.'

"Drago! We have to end this!"

"Right!"

Dan brought out his ability card,

"Ability card activate! Boosted Ultima!"

Drago roared and a blast of fire was spat out of his mouth. Hydranoid retaliated by using his own attack. Dan and Masquerade charged and threw punches at each other. A blast resounded in the air and the battle field disappeared.

Dan and Drago had won.

"They did it!" Julie cheered.

Dan breathed hard while cradling his bruised cheek. Masquerade slowly got up,

"I...lost?"

"Winning, losing, those things are a part of life Masquerade," Dan said holding out his hand,"But the important thing is that we had fun."

Masquerade stared at the other's outstretched hand in surprise. He then grabbed it and was pulled up. However, the mask that covered his face fell and it revealed,

"...Alice?!"

________________________________________________________________

Tomoki slept soundly as the others walked through the desolate land. Junpei was carrying him, Izumi in front of him, and the twins were in-front leading the way.

"Are we getting closer?" Junpei asked.

Izumi looked at her D-Tector, the blue dots(them) were drawing closer to a red dot.

"We're already here," Kouichi answered.

They all stopped. A portal was in-front of them and it glowed six different colors.

"This should take us to the world we created," Kouji whispered.

Then the sound of armor clanking echoed through the canyon walls followed by shouts and orders. Kouji cursed under his breath,

"Hurry, get through the portal!"

Junpei jumped through with Tomoki, Kouichi and Izumi following. Kouji stopped briefly to close the portal and jumped in after them.

________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe Alice was Masquerade," Runo said softly.

Dan was silent. Alice was just like Kouichi, manipulated by the tainted darkness that resided in them. Kouichi managed to combat his darkness and purify the tainted spirits of darkness, but with Alice.....

'It's not the same,' Dan thought solemnly,'Alice needs to face it herself and this time, I can't interfere....'

"Hey look at this!" Marucho's cry made them get up and run to the blonde's private theatre. The news was showing a portal that had opened up in the Pacific Ocean.

"Is that a portal to Vestroia, Tigrerra?" Runo asked.

"Yes Runo, it is."

Drago floated up,

"I was afraid of this. Vestroia and Earth are about to collide and become one."

"You know," Dan started,"I bet that's where Naga is."

He got up and started to exit the door,

"Runo, Marucho, tell the others and get ready. We're going to Vestroia."

There was tone in his voice that made it clear he wasn't going to listen to their protests.

"Okay Dan."

When he was gone, Marucho said,

"When did he start speaking like a professional leader?"

"......."

________________________________________________________________

At the Kusa household, Dan was packing things when his mom came into his room.

"Dan can we talk?"

"S-sure mom."

They both sat down on his bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"That game you play... Bakugan right? Is this the reason why you disappeared for three days?"

Dan's eyes widened and he sighed,

"Drago, you can come out."

Drago came out of Dan's pocket. Dan placed Drago on his bedside table and introduced him to his mother.

"I'll protect your son, Mrs. Kusa. I promise."

He was surprise when she took him into her hands,

"I know you'll take good care of him Drago. I hope you two will come back safely."

Dan smiled but it quickly disappeared,

'But when I do.... will she want to know about my past life?'

Outside, a translucent figure that wore crimson, gold, and black armor, had long blonde hair and blue eyes watched Dan. He slowly vanished as a wind blew through but one word escaped his mouth,

_"Takuya...."_

__________________________________________________________________

And the plot thickens even more. Take a guess at who that was at the end.

Review.


	8. Warrior of Fire Awakens

Next chapter is here. At the end of the last chapter, that was Agnimon in spiritual form. Also, the Legendary Warriors come in and finally reunite with Takuya.

I don't own Digimon or Bakugan.

_______________________________________________________________

Dan and Runo met Marucho at his house, Sebastian waiting for them to board Marucho's private jet.

"Mom, dad, I'll be fine," Runo assured her parents with a smile. Runo's dad nodded,

"Oh, I made lunch for you and you're friends."

"Thanks dad."

Dan walked into the jet with Marucho,

"Runo! It's time to go!"

"Coming!" Runo turned back to her parents,"See you later."

The adults waved good-bye as the plane left but Runo's dad realized something,

"Runo! You forgot your bag come back!"

________________________________________________________________

After picking up Shun and Julie, the brawlers were all seated in the plane, waiting for the portal to come into view.

"I can't believe we're really going to Vestroia," Julie said,"What's it like there Gorem?"

"It's a very beautiful place, Julie."

"Yes, it is," Tigrerra agreed.

"Until Naga stole the Silent core and threw everything off balance," Drago spat out venomously.

"Don't worry Drago. We'll stop him and save Vestroia."

Dan listened from his spot by the window but said nothing. He was staring at his square-gray rimmed goggles.

"I find it odd that you're not speaking. Normally, you're a chatter box."

Dan looked up,

"I have my moments Shun, they're just very rare."

Shun leaned against the wall,

"Well I guess we should be thankful for the silence."

"Jerk," Dan snapped.

"I know."

The two childhood friends laughed. Marucho came in then,

"We're here guys!"

Julie and Runo got up with their bakugan and left. Shun got up but turned around when Dan didn't get up,

"Dan?"

Dan blinked his eyes,

"Hang on Shun."

The brunette swapped his green goggles for his square-gray rimmed ones. Dan got up and smiled,

"Now I'm ready to go."

"Then let's go," Skyress said.

All the brawlers jumped out of the plane and into the portal that led to Vestroia.

"Yahoo!"

Everyone fell through, and the Bakugan were released into their true forms.

They fell further until they landed in on a ice burgh.

"Ow!" Dan fell off of Drago and landed on the ice.

"Preyas?" Marucho asked from his place on Preyas's shoulder."Where are we?"

"I don't know Marucho but it certainly doesn't look like home."

"Hey! Isn't that a portal?" Julie asked. Everyone looked over at the portal,

"It's closing!"

"We have to hurry!"

They all started running towards it when a gust of air stopped them.

"What the?!"

A bakugan appeared out of the water and was laughing,

"I won't let you get past here. For Master Naga's sake!"

'Reminds me of Ranamon,' Dan thought unhappily.

Another bakugan appeared and fired a aquos attack. Everyone dodged.

"Both aquos and ventus?!" Marucho shouted,"That's impossible!"

"The portal's almost gone! We have to go!"

"But how are we gonna get through those two?!"

"Ability card, Blow Away, activate."

Julie, Dan, and Runo were blown away by the wind and into the portal.

"Ahh! Shun what are you doing?!"

The violet clad boy didn't respond, he merely turned to the bakugan,

"You're going to have to get past me to chase them."

Marucho nodded, blue eyes blazing with determination. The two bakugan smirked and moved to attack when two cries were heard:

**"Snow Bomber!"**

**"Gilgamesh Slicer!"**

A white teddy bear with face paint and green armor appeared on two skis and started blasting the two bakugan with snow balls. A humanoid with blue hair with wings on both her head and back flew after the bear with red pods on both her hands and feet. The bakugan never stood a chance.

"This can't be happening!" one of them screamed.

Marucho, Shun, Skyress, and Preyas looked at the two.... people that saved them. The teddy bear turned to them,

"Are you guys all right?"

"Y-yeah, we're fine, thank you," Marucho managed out. The female flew over,

"I'm Shutumon, and this Chakkumon. We're here to help you."

________________________________________________________________

Wolfmon and Bolgmon were having merry time on the plane they were thrown on,

"I hate this place!"

"You're not the only one."

"Seriously, I hate it! Those two.... females won't leave us alone!"

Bolgmon looked at the human spirit of light in confusion,

"Which ones? The ones who are following us or the one with the three eyes and her sister?"

"Three eyes and sister!"

Runo looked at Tigrerra,

"What's wrong with him?"

Julie held onto Gorem as they followed the two and Tigrerra replied,

"I'm guessing they suffered the same thing we did when they came here."

________________________________________________________________

Dan gave a yell of surprise when Drago crashed to ground next to him,

"Drago!"

The pyrus/darkus bakugan drew closer chuckling evilly,

"So this is the extent of your strength Drago? I must I am not impressed."

His companion nodded, grinning just as maliciously. Dan gritted his teeth together and felt like screaming.

"Back off!" A voice ordered.

'That voice...!'

Hydranoid tackled one of the bakugan and a familiar figure wearing a white coat and mask jumped down.

"Masquerade?!"

Dan pushed himself off the ground and stared, partially in disbelief. Drago got up too,

"Hydranoid...."

"When did Alice decide she finally wanted to fight back?" Dan asked rather softly. Masquerade smirked,

"Let's just say it took her awhile to find a reason."

"Yeah..."

Dan's bakupod suddenly acted up and a map shone out of it. A dot was on it and a voice said,

_"Find your spirits...."_

'My spirits...'

"Daniel look out!"

Dan turned only to get blasted off his feet and fall off the cliffside,

"AAHHH!!!!"

"Daniel!" Drago tried to fly after him but was intercepted. Dan watched as the lava came closer and closer,

'Oh no... I really am gonna die again...'

_**"Don't be like that."**_

"What?!"

Flames enveloped him making Dan stop falling and a humanoid figure walked towards him. Dan felt tears spring up in his eyes and ran to the other,

"Agnimon!"

The spirit digimon hugged Dan and soothed the boy.

_**"I'm happy to see you too."**_

They stayed like that for a moment before Agnimon said,

_**"We have to help your friends."**_

Dan drew away and nodded wiping the tears off his face. He brought up his bakupod and shouted,

"SPIRIT!"

Agnimon was drawn into the bakupod and a ring of data appeared on Dan's hand.

'Finally my memories....'

"EXECUTE!"

'Are back to where they should be.'

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!"

________________________________________________________________

Tomoki(Chakkumon) gasped when he felt Takuya's memories vanish from his mind,

"Shutumon, Agnimon's awake!"

Shutumon nodded and sped up even faster. Shun urged Skyress to go faster and Skyress complied. Preyas was panting from running after them for so long,

"Haaahh, it's times like these I wish I had wings.."

"I must say, you certainly like to wish for a lot of things," Angelo said before Diablo spoke,

"You're a big baby that's what!"

Preyas felt a vein twitch and sped up even faster,

"Fine! I'll show I don't need wings to beat those guys URRRAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Marucho yelped and tightened his grip on Preyas as the aquos went sonic speed, literally.

________________________________________________________________

Dan opened his eyes as Agnimon and grinned,

"Payback time."

Drago was absolutely furious attacking without thinking and ferociously. The centaur like bakugan parried every single attack that was thrown at him. Hydranoid wasn't faring well either.

"If this keeps up, Hydranoid is done for," Masquerade said. The gargoyle pyrus-darkus laughed and knocked Hydranoid over and was ready to finish the job,

"Die!"

**"Fire Darts!!"**

Darts made of fire stopped the attack and successfully set the bakugan on fire.

"Who did that?!"

A humanoid demon man with wild blonde hair jumped up on a boulder,

"Me. The one you knocked over that cliff!"

Drago looked in surprise at the humanoid,

"D-Daniel?"

"Agnimon in this form Drago. But that's not important right now."

Agnimon glared at the remaining bakugan who was shaking in anger,

"How dare you... How dare you do that to my comrade!"

The centaur charged with a intent to kill but a black and gold cat covered in black matter tackled him,

**"Schwarzer Konig!"**(Black King)

The bakugan burst into small lights and disappeared. The black feline creature turned around,

"Agnimon are you okay?"

"I'm fine KaiserLeomon."

The two warriors glowed and reverted back into human form. A black-haired boy came from KaiserLeomon and he grinned,

"Takuya."

Dan smiled back,

"Kouichi..."

"TAKUYA!!!!!"

Everyone present looked up and what Dan saw made his heart soar. Kouji, Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei were all here. He waved to them,

"Guys! You're here!"

All of the digidestined were together again, this time for good.

________________________________________________________________

There! Takuya/Dan is reunited with his friends. Next chapter, we'll take a break from all the serious stuff and have the digidestined and brawlers get to know each other.

I'm expecting to have all of them(Joe and Wayvern included) to go to the Digital World so they find the ones who have been hunting the Warriors down.

That's all to say.

Review!


	9. Quick Notice!

I'm really sorry! My macintosh computer crashed so I won't be able to update for awhile.

Don't worry though, once it's fixed I'll start on the next chapter as soon as possible.

It may take a couple of days so please be paitent.

Thank you.

xXShikigamiXx


	10. Singing Soul

I'm back people! Thank you for your patience.

Anyhow, since I was able to brainstorm more story ideas for what I want to write after I finish Heart of Fire, I've also been able to figure out how this is going to end.

But I'm not going to say how.

Let's get this show on the road!

I don't own Bakugan or Digimon

__________________________________________________________

The Chosen Children and the Brawlers were able to escape from Vestroia

after Joe was finally able to re-establish contact with them. Vestroia and Earth were nearing their final collision moments before it happened. But that's not what everyone was concerned about right now. The Brawlers and their Bakugan were

more interested in Dan's friends they had met in Vestroia. All of them (minus Dan)

were gathered in Marucho's......house.

"So are you Dan's old friends?" Runo asked.

Kouji raised a black eyebrow,

"That's Takuya's new name now? Can't say I'm impressed."

"Be nice Kouji," Kouichi admonished.

"How do you know Dan is what we all want to know," Shun said. Junpei decided to put his drama skills into use,

"Well now, I'll be proud to tell you all about Takky's relationship with us. He's our leader, and the Chosen Child of Fire." He did all of this in a over-dramatic voice making everyone sweat-drop. Izumi, being the rational one, took the explanations into her own hands.

"I'll explain, we all met under a strange circumstance. It all starts with this phone call..."

_______________________________________________________________

Dan sat in his room staring at his bakupod. Agnimon was asleep with Vritramon so he only had Drago for company right now, but he was also asleep. A knock at his door caught his attention and his mom came in.

"Dan... I want to talk to you about something."

"...You were told by the digimon that brought my soul here weren't you?"

Mrs. Kusa sighed and nodded her head. Dan turned away, his bangs shadowing his eyes,

"I should be 43 years-old right now."

Mrs. Kusa hugged her son to her and rubbed his back in a soothing manner,

"I'm sorry baby."

Tears soaked her shirt as silent sobs wracked Dan's frame. They stayed like that for five minutes before Dan pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Feeling better?"

Dan nodded and sniffed. Mrs. Kusa smiled gently,

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine. Now, go have fun with your friends."

Dan was surprised,

"But mom-"

"Nope. That's an order."

Dan remained in shock for a good minute before he grinned,

"Thanks mom!"

She watched him run out of the room looking happier than he had been and turned to look next to her,

"He's really happy to be with you again."

The translucent form of Agnimon nodded,

"As am I."

________________________________________________________________

The brawlers were sitting together in silence. Dan had actually saved the world twice, the second time he had ended up losing his life.

"Poor Dan," Alice whispered. Julie had broken down crying, Marucho as well. Runo let tears fall but didn't break down like the other two. Shun fought back his own tears while silently cursing himself for being selfish during the time his and Dan's friendship was in tatters. Dan came in at that moment,

"Hey guys wha-"

He was cut off by Julie tackling him,

"Oh Dan I'm so sorry!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Izumi told us about what happened," Shun said, not making eye contact for if he did, he might've started crying himself.

"Oh," Dan understood why they were acting this way,

"Guys, I know you feel bad but the important thing is that I'm alive right? So let's go have some fun and forget about the worlds colliding and Naga for a day."

"What a great idea Takky," Kouji smirked. Dan felt his eye twitch and he rounded on his(past but still) best friend,

"Don'.!"

"Okay Takky!" Kouichi chimed in.

"What?! Not you too Kouichi!"

The brawlers blinked as Dan fought(and he was losing badly) with the twins. Tomoki felt an idea come to his head,

"Why don't we go to the karaoke bar near here?"

"What a splendid idea!" Marucho agreed. The two midgets(well.... one was 13 the other was suppose to be 40) looked at each other and laughed. Izumi sweat-dropped,

"They became friends really fast."

Runo was also sweat-dropping,

"Yeah no kidding."

________________________________________________________________

The karaoke bar was nothing like the Chosen Children had expected. Well, 29 years had passed while they were in the Digital World. While they didn't look a day older than 15, the world had grown and advanced in technology. Takuya(I'm gonna call Dan Takuya from now on) noticed his friends' amazement and grinned,

"Really cool right?"

"Very," Junpei breathed. Julie then saw a familiar base-ball wearing boy,

"Billy!"

Billy looked startled,

"J-Julie?!"

"Who's that Takky?" Tomoki asked. Takuya looked up,

"That's Billy, he's a friend of Julie's."

"I see you have another group of friends with you as well," another voice cut in.

"Klaus," Takuya sighed, "and Chan-Lee too."

The chinese girl looked offended by the attitude of her fellow pyrus user,

"Who are you and what have you done with Dan Kusa?!"

Takuya 'hmmed' and replied,

"I'm the genuine thing Chan."

The others giggled while Kouji and Shun let small smiles show. The singer up on stage finished his song and everyone else applauded. The DJ supervising the stage spoke into the microphone,

"How are you liking today's brave contestants people?!"

A loud cheer erupted from the huge crowd.

"Alright then, let's see who's next to take the stage!"

The room darkened and searchlights began scanning the crowd before stopping on a person.

That person just happened to be Takuya.

The goggle-boy blinked once and the pointed at himself,

"Me?"

Chan-Lee then saw the perfect opportunity to get her revenge,

"Go on Dan! Show us how brave you are!"

"But-"

"C'mon Takky!"

"I-"

"You can do it Dan," the brawlers said at once. Takuya, knowing he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one sighed in defeat,

"Fine..."

He walked on stage and took the microphone from the DJ,

"Hi, I'm Dan Kusa and I'll be singing Colors Of The Heart."

The lights darkened and the song started to play. Takuya took a deep breath and sang:

_**Ano hi boku no kokoro wa**_

_**oto mo naku kuzure satta**_

___**Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to**_

___**Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu**_

___**Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu**_

Everyone was speechless while the rest of the crowd cheered, Dan was amazing!

"I didn't know he could sing," Billy mused.

"He's been able to do that for a long time," Tomoki said.

_**Wakari aeru hi wo tomedo naku sagashita**_

___**Usinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku**_

___**Mou dame da to hitori kodku wo daite mo**_

___**If you turn on the lights**_

___**If you turn on the lights**_

___**Hikari he terashiteku**_

___**Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo to**_

___**Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito**_

___**Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors**_

___**Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara**_

___**Itsu no ma ni ka boku wa nakusu koto ni mo nare**_

___**Te ni ireta mono sae yubi wo surinuketeku**_

___**Namida ga Kareru mae ni kiki takatta kotoba wa**_

___**Ima wa dareka wo sukuu tame ni**_

___**(Background: It's all your fate, you gonna do that?)**_

___**Hikari ga tsuyoku nareba yami mo fukaku naru to**_

___**Kiduita toshite mo osoreru koto wa nai yo**_

___**Nanimo kamo kokoro no hate ni umareru Colors**_

___**Mou hitomi wo hiraite mitsumerareru kara**_

As the solo came on the crowd stamped to the beat, some even began dancing.

"He's really putting on a show," Klaus observed. Shun briefly saw Takuya look at them and wink right before he started up again:

_**Kanashimi no Breath**_

___**Sore wa sagashiteta iro wo nijimaseru yo**_

___**Oto mo tatezu ni**_

___**Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo to**_

___**Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito**_

___**Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors**_

___**Mou ichido terasu yo hikari no yubisaki de**_

___**Just drawing**_

___**Just drawing**_

___**Colors in light and darkness**_

___**And take it**_

___**And take it**_

___**Colors in light and darkness**_

___**Ima wa todoka nai yasashii iro mo**_

___**Subete wa mata kono te de egaki naoseru kara**_

As soon as the last note faded away the crowd went wild. Takuya breathed a sigh of relief and smiled brightly.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And there you have it. By the way, the song used here is sung by Uverworld therefore it is theirs and not mine so I have no claims to it. I would've used Takuya's single Salamander but I couldn't find lyrics so I used a song by Uverworld. Their lead singer's name also happens to be Takuya so it fits.

Review please!


	11. Preparations

Thanks reviewers! I'm so happy this fic is turning into a success.

Now to answer some questions:

To PEJP Bengtzone: Takuya will get through the problems, cause he's Takuya.

Julie hugging Lucemon, now THAT'D be funny. Christopher? Can't say, even though I watched the anime I can't remember who he is. Makes me sad *Sigh* I don't even know what bakugan he uses (name(if he has a bakugan with a name), element, etc.)

It'd be nice if someone could give descriptions, then I'd be able to do it. Preyas flirting with Ranamon?..... I have no comment for that.

To CloneGirl: Not exactly ancient. More like old. My definition of ancient is at least a thousand years. About Masquerade, I decided to be nice and give him his own form. So now he's no longer Alice's darkness but rather his own self. But he won't show up till the Digital World chapters(which starts in the next one.) Just out of my curiosity, how did you come to like this story if you hate Dan so much?(this fic is kinda centered around him.) I'm not trying be mean so don't kill me please!

To chaohacker(Nice name, I like it): I always wanted to write a story with Takuya doing karaoke. I've become an inspiration? Well I'll do my best to keep inspiring you!

That's all.

I don't own Digimon or Bakugan.

______________________________________________________________

The very same night Takuya and the others had their fun on, Vestroia and Earth had collided. The sky was now mixed with six different colors, the ground didn't even look normal anymore. Bakugan were running amok in the streets of every major city in the world. Kids and their bakugan were struggling to send them all packing. Needless to say, things looked grim.

"We have to do something," Marucho cried,"We have to stop the bakugan somehow!"

"But how do you plan on doing that?" Billy asked,"We're all fighting as best as we can but we're still getting beaten."

"Hey, baseball kid, don't put down Marucho like that!" Preyas shouted.

An argument erupted between the bakugan and human and everyone else just watched.

"We don't have time for this," Tomoki whispered to Kouichi.

"I know but how are we gonna stop them?"

The sound of a fist hitting the table stopped the two bickering males. Kouji calmly looked up, his eyes blazing with a very cool intensity that it sent shivers down their spines,

"If you're done now, we'd like to say our idea."

Billy and Preyas gulped and nodded. The Child of Light was satisfied with this and he stood up,

"We have to go to the Digital World."

Takuya perked up at this revelation,

"To get the other Legendary Warriors right?"

"Right. They've been captured by a man who calls himself Hal-G."

The bakugan users, bakugan, and Takuya flinched,

_'Alice's gran__d-father Michael, did that?!'_

"Then if that's the case," Takuya said with a lot of wisdom present in his voice,"Just us going isn't enough. Joe, Wayvern, and the others should come too."

The goggle-boy then turned to Klaus,

"We're counting on you to hold out till we get back."

Takuya left, Drago quickly hopping onto his shoulder. The brawlers blinked,

"Did getting his memory back make his personality do a 360?"

Junpei beamed with pride,

"That's Takky's leader persona. When he's like that, it means this is serious."

The big teenager began crying fake tears,

"Oh Takky! I'm so proud of you!"

The door opened and a shoe came flying out of it and hit Junpei square in the face. Takuya's head poked through, a dry expression on his face,

"Don't call me 'Takky' Junpei or I WILL give you something to cry about."

He left a second time, and everyone sweat-dropped,

_'When did Dan get so... Assertive?'_

________________________________________________________________

Kouichi looked out at the town known as Wardington. So this is what became of Shibuya? It looked so.... alien. It didn't even feel like home. The Child of Darkness sighed and buried his face into his arms,

_'I don't even know this place anymore.'_

"Kouichi?"

Alice stood ten feet away from him, a worried expression on her face.

"Alice..."

"You look really sad."

Kouichi sighed and looked down at the town once again,

"It just doesn't feel like home. I know twenty-nine years is a long time but still..."

He felt Alice place her hand over his and give a reassuring squeeze. Kouichi felt tears well up in his eyes but tried to keep them under control.

"It's okay. You can cry."

"Thank you...."

________________________________________________________________

Izumi rubbed her forehead, this new town called Wardington was so confusing. Runo and Julie were also starting to give her a head-ache. They just kept fighting and fighting over where they should go and what supplies they should get first. Tigrerra and Gorem(wisely) chose not to say a word.

_'What did I do to deserve this?'_ The Child of Wind moaned mentally.

________________________________________________________________

Tomoki laughed with Marucho as Junpei showed them his new magic tricks.

"And there!" Junpei had turned a red handkerchief into several small blue ones.

"Amazing! I've never seen someone do magic tricks so well!" Marucho cheered.

"You know," Tomoki started,"Junpei also keeps a lot of chocolate bars in his pockets."

"What a brilliant idea Tomoki! Let's sit down and enjoy some chocolate together!"

The three boys sat down and munched on their chocolate bars while explaining the Digital World's wonders to Marucho and Preyas.

________________________________________________________________

Kouji and Shun stood up on the roof, the wind blowing strongly. Skyress watched intently from a distance.

"There's one thing I want to ask you."

"Hm?" Kouji looked at the other black-haired boy,

"What do you want to ask?"

"Just what is Dan to you?"

Kouji looked at the sky while thinking of an answer. Shun watched him with a very intense stare but it didn't affect the other. Kouji finally looked back at him,

"He's the only one I call my best friend."

Best friend.... Dan and Kouji were best friends.

"At first I didn't like him. I saw him as annoyance, always jumping in without thinking, he acted so rashly I didn't want anything to do with him."

Shun blinked,

_'That brings back memories...'_

Kouji then smiled slightly,

"But, if it weren't for him I wouldn't have saved my twin brother Kouichi. Takuya's fit to be the leader because he follows his heart. Sure he does stupid things, but he stays true to himself. That's why I love him."(Platonic! It's purely platonic love people! Don't get any funny ideas, he loves Takuya as a friend)

Shun thought about his childhood friend and he smiled slightly as well,

"Yeah. I feel the same."

________________________________________________________________

Takuya hummed happily as he walked down the street. Grocery bags were in each of his hands and Drago sat on his shoulder,

"This'll be enough. But I doubt it will last the entire trip."

"You seem rather cheerful," Drago pointed out.

"What? There's no use in me getting gloomy, it'll drag everyone else down if I do."

"Hey, watch out!"

Too late. Takuya crashed into the older man and he fell on his rear,

"Ow!"

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Takuya said getting back up. The man smiled,

"Thank goodness. I'm sorry about that, I'm Shinya Kanbara."

Takuya froze. Shinya.... His little brother.... Shinya.....

"Hey are you okay?"

Takuya snapped back to reality and nodded hastily. Shinya sighed in relief.

"I'll be going now!" Takuya quickly ran off, knowing that his little brother was still alive. Shinya watched him go and furrowed his eyebrows,

"Strange.... He had Takuya's goggles......"

He shook his head. That couldn't be possible.

That boy couldn't be his older brother.

Heh. If only he knew.

________________________________________________________________

End. Yes! Takuya met Shinya again! I put Shinya in there for plot purposes as well. Eh, I think a left a hint of AliceXKouichi in this chapter. Maybe that'll be a pairing but it won't really show fully till like the end of the story.

Review please!


	12. Digital World

Thank you to my three regular reviewers, chaohacker, CloneGirl, and PEJP Bengtzone for helping me, I really appreciate it.

To chaohacker: I do hope Kazo-san won't get angry at you. Hate to have a dead chao hanging on your front porch with signs of a hedgehog mauling him *sweatdrop*. Don't take that the wrong way, I'm just saying I'm worried for you. Hm.... Dan, Agnimon, and Drago fused as one into a new digimon. That is a very interesting idea, but I'm kinda caught between using that idea or having everyone unite to create Susanoomon. If I had a name of the fused digimon and stats I'd be able to do it. I already drew a picture on it so I have a pretty good idea of how he looks(body proportions are messed up and the helmet looks more like a phoenix and his wings don't really look like Drago's wings...) Tell me what you think, it really helps.

To CloneGirl: I...guess that's understandable. But I think Dan says he's a creep because he woke up and saw Masquerade in his room, standing over his bed. Waking up to find your rival in your room is justifiable as creepy. I'd freak out too if that happened to me. But, I like Masquerade because he did the right thing in the end. I like Dan more because he reminds me of my favorite goggle-boys(Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya) and Masaru. Hooray for goggles!(or in Masaru's case, fighting spirit.)

To PEJP Bengtzone: Eh, I'll answer anyway, you don't need to worry about asking me questions I'm happy to answer. When the adventure is over, the Chosen Children actually have to..... if I say anymore I'll spoil it, but no, they're not going to age to their true ages. I believe in the theory that if you stay in the Digital World too long you'll eventually become data yourself, only you still have DNA. So, since the Chosen children were in the Digital World for twenty-nine years they've turned into data/DNA beings. They'll stop aging completely when they look like they're eighteen years old. I've been thinking about doing a sequel. Ever since I put Dukemon CM into the story I've honestly been thinking that Heart of Fire should have a sequel. After all, how many Dukemons have CM? One, only one. Yu-Gi-Oh? I like it, it's just that I stopped watching right in the middle of the Battle City arc, and for me it's hard keeping them in character. I can do GX, maybe throw in 5 D's for the heck of it(but I'm not too keen on that one. The new cards and turbo dueling confuse me.) I'll probably end up putting the Tamers in the sequel(I love this season of digimon the most, making Takato my fave goggle-boy) and another anime or game series but I don't know. If you have suggestions, I'm all ears. By the way, is the Core of Eternity the combination of the Infinity and Silent Cores?

I don't own Digimon or Bakugan

________________________________________________________________

Takuya and everyone stood in Marucho's theatre waiting anxiously. Drago was confused, everyone was here yet they were still waiting.

"Daniel, who are we waiting for?"

Takuya smiled,

"You'll see. Oh, here he is now."

Everyone turned to the doorway and the brawlers gasped,

"Masquerade?!"

There was a slight difference though.... scratch that. A BIG difference. He no longer had the ever-present mask on his face, so sea-blue eyes were visible to the world.

The blonde frowned at the looks of disbelief,

"It's rude to stare you know."

The brawlers snapped out of their shocked states and began demanding answers from their ex-enemy. The Chosen Children on the other hand were staring at their spirits and Takuya with suspicious looks. After the interrogation session, and Takuya having to step in and Alice's pleads, the brawlers allowed Masquerade to be a part of their team.

"Okay, everyone's here," Takuya said as he put his back pack on. He nodded to Kouji and the other nodded back. However, before they could raise their digivices, Christopher came barging in and breathing really hard.

"Alice, wait!"

"Christopher?"

Christopher held out a bakugan capsule to Alice,

"If you're going, take Juggernoid with you."

Alice was surprised but she smiled,

"Thank you Christopher."

Christopher smiled happily. Kouji cleared his throat,

"If we may..."

"Of course, I'm sorry."

Takuya laughed nervously and pointed his BakuAnalyzer at the screen. Fractal code streamed out of it along with the others and a Digi-portal opened.

"Next stop the Digital World."

One by one they all jumped through, Tomoki being the last so he could close the portal. He briefly looked back at Christopher,

"We'll be fine. Look after Wardington with the others and protect it with all your strength."

The Child of Ice left then vanished and the portal closed.

________________________________________________________________

Everyone landed on the ground safely in what appeared to be a wasteland.

"What is this place?" Wayvern asked.

"The Dark Continent. Don't worry it's always like this," Kouji replied. The bakugan were released from their capsules and looked at their new surroundings. Joe noticed something come closer to them,

"Hey, what's that?"

Everyone turned to the direction he was pointing in. A shape that greatly resembled a dog was coming closer.

"Is that..."

**"Emerald Blaze!"**

Everyone yelped and got out of the way of the green flames. Takuya rolled several times before regaining his feet,

"Cerberumon!"

The digimon turned to Takuya and growled,

"The spirits. GIVE THEM TO ME!"

_'Not on your life.'_

"Stay out of this guys, I can handle him!"

"But Dan! You'll get hurt!" Runo shouted.

Takuya chose not to reply, only brought up his BakuAnalyzer and the ring of data appeared,

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

The brawlers all gasped.

"Just like before," Masquerade whispered. Drago watched with pure shock as a dragon like creature with feathered wings stepped out.

"Vritramon!"

Cerberumon growled and lunged forward, mouth agape,

**"Emerald Blaze!"**

The Rudori Tarpana Cannons on his arms opened up and Vritramon retaliated,

**"Corona Blaster!"**

The two attacks collided but the Corona Blaster won the deadlock and hit their mark. Cerberumon howled in pain and turned to fractal code which flowed into Vritramon's body as the Digitama(Tama means egg in japanese) floated away.

"Great fire show as always, Takky," Junpei commented. The beast digimon of fire spoke in a gruff voice,

"Please, an Adult level doesn't hold a candle to a beast level digimon. Especially if it can't beat a human level digimon."

"That's nice. I think your beast spirit form is scaring everyone," Kouichi said.

Vritramon noticed as well. Wait, was Shun trembling? Nah, he must be seeing things.

"Slide evolution."

Vritramon de-evolved into Agnimon,

"This better?"

The brawlers nodded.

"Man, you're strong Danny-boy! Ooh, I don't ever want to fight you," Preyas shuddered.

"So you guys turn into creatures like that too?" Marucho asked the others. Tomoki nodded,

"Un! I turn into Chakkumon, Kouji into Wolfmon, Izumi into Fairymon, Junpei into Blitzmon, and Kouichi into Lowemon."

"Sugoi(amazing)..." Runo breathed. Julie was swooning over how cool Agnimon looked while Agnimon sweat-dropped.

"Master Shun," Skyress said,

"I do believe we should get moving."

"You're right Skyress."

"Here, we should go this way," Kouichi motioned for everyone to follow him. Agnimon turned back into Takuya and he climbed onto Drago. The group made their way into the ruins of a ancient digital city and towards their destination.

_'Wait for us, please!'_

________________________________________________________________

Cliff hanger. I'm estimating about seven more chapters till the end is here for Heart of Fire.

Review!


	13. Time is Short

Here we are. Thank you for the reviews everyone.

To Yuki's Little Girl: Dan still looks like Dan only he has Takuya's goggles on his head. Shinya will come back in the final chapter, so don't worry. Ah... The brawlers don't have spirits, only their bakugan. There's Ten Legendary Warriors, six already have chosen, leaving four spirits who already have their own bodies so it doesn't work.

To chaohacker: Subtle.... Well... I didn't want to type the entire interrogation session because it was late and I'm on a time limit during school days. It's great that Kazo did that, I think we'd get along well.

To PEJP Bengtzone: It's "you've got to forgive me". I do, everyone makes mistakes(I'm doing this story without a beta and have a couple of spelling errors but hey, no one's perfect). I think I should do that, Eternity is after all infinite and all of the voices are eventually silenced over the course of time(see where I'm going here?)

Anyway, do you guys want Susanoomon to appear or Takuya to go Pyrus Evolution with Drago and his spirits?

I don't own Digimon or Bakugan.

________________________________________________________________

Hal-G watched on the monitor he had of the invasion that was currently taking place all over the world.

"This is too easy. Soon we will have the Infinity Core, Master Naga."

**_"How very right you are, servant,"_**Naga's dark voice said,

**_"Find my sister, she will be with that human boy."_**

Hal-G laughed evilly,

"Of course."

The controlled scientist left the lab, unaware that the he forgot all about the strange creatures he had imprisoned in his computer system.

________________________________________________________________

"Let's take a break," Takuya suddenly said.

"What?!" Runo said,

"We can't stop now!"

Takuya scowled and pointed at Marucho and Alice,

"They're worn out from all the walking we've been doing! Besides, I highly doubt the bakugan are in better shape."

The bakugan were exhausted so much, that they returned to their capsule forms and were currently asleep. Shun sighed,

"Then we'll have to carry them."

"No, we'll do it," Kouichi said,

"You guys should rest."

He picked up Alice bridal style and started walking again. Takuya sighed and spirit evolved into Agnimon, while the others did the same. The Warrior of Fire hoisted Marucho onto his shoulders, while Garmumon got Runo and Masquerade. Fairymon picked up Julie, and Shun hopped onto Blitzmon's shoulder. The brawlers began nodding off one by one until they all fell asleep.

"They remind me of us the first time we came here," Fairymon giggled.

"Very nostalgic," Agnimon agreed.

"Only Bokomon and Neemon were here with us," Chakkumon said sadly.

"And the Royal Knights, Lucemon, and the other Legendary Warriors were running around," Blitzmon added.

"Good riddance," Garmumon grumbled.

"Be nice!" Lowemon chided his brother.

The Warriors chattered softly as the brawlers continued to sleep soundly.

"Hey, we can stop here for the night," Agnimon said walking over to a cave.

The Warriors carefully set down their friends and sat down near the entrance. They didn't know if a wild digimon was going to attack them so they had to be alert.

Agnimon watched the sky half expecting to see something come out of it.

"Agnimon?" Chakkumon asked.

A sudden brightness in the distance caught their attentions and it steadily came closer to them. It became clearer, a crimson knight with many wings.

Dukemon Crimson Mode.

"Greetings Warriors."

"Dukemon!"

The knight nodded his head, golden eyes remained unchanging,

"I have come to tell you that time is running out. The human world is losing its battle and the hearts of the children who are desperately fighting are slowly losing hope."

"Damn it..." Agnimon clenched his fist,

"But we're still a long way from our destination."

Dukemon pointed at Agnimon's chest, where his heart was,

"I understand your feelings, Warrior of Fire. But you must use that fire that is burning deep within your heart when the time is right. To do that, you need the other spirits. The elements need each other to survive, if one falls they all do."

"Urgh... But still-"

"Why do you think your soul was sent to be re-incarnated boy?" Dukemon snapped, his patience wearing down,

"Because the spirit can no longer support himself with out you. AncientGreymon and the other Ancient Spirits have already made it clear that they need you and the Chosen Children to live. Though it may hurt for you to know the truth, remember that those of us who have crossed the line between human and digital, flesh and data, we can never go back. Ever."

Everyone was silent and turned their heads away. Dukemon sighed,

"When this is all over, I await your return. As well as the others."

When the crimson knight was gone again, Agnimon slumped to the ground and wrapped his arms around himself. Wolfmon walked over to him and placed a hand on the other's shoulder,

"Takuya..."

"I'm alright."

On the inside however, he was crying.

________________________________________________________________

Short chapter. I'm so evil, so evil.

Review.


	14. Fire and Light, I'm Here For You

Next chapter is here. I'll be getting swamped with alot of homework starting tomorrow.

*Sigh* Sometimes I really hate school. Oh, I've also started playing DOMO, it's really fun.

Dan going Pyru Evolution it is then. Expect to see it next chapter.

To chaohacker: Actually, Takuya wanted to go back but Dukemon scolded him and they have to continue to find the other

spirits.

To Yuki's Little Girl: Brothers. Definitely Brothers.

I don't own Digimon or Bakugan.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Morning came, although there was no change in the sky. The group pressed on through the ruins but there was slight change in

the atmosphere. Everyone was tense, waiting for something to jump out on them.

"Runo something's coming," Tigrerra growled.

"A digimon?" Junpei suggested as they all got ready.

Sounds of many feet stomping on the dusty ground filled the ruins and black knight-like creatures appeared in swarms from all sides.

"Darkus Paladins," Masquerade whispered,

"We're getting close."

Alice threw Juggernoid out onto the field to help the others. Takuya and Kouji both did Fusion Evolution, while everyone else went Beast Evoluton.

Ardhamon flew up so he was next to Drago,

"Ready? Then let's go!"

Everyone charged into the sea of paladins and began to take them out in droves.

**"Gilgamesh Slicer!"**

**"Zweihander!"(Two hander)**

**"Ultimate Thunder!"**

**"Glacier Torpedo!"**

**"Schwarzer Donner!"(Black Thunder)**

The attacks hit and destroyed everything they touched.

"Such power..." Gorem breathed.

"Is this the true power of the Legendary Warriors?" Skyress asked herself(I think Skyress is female, correct me if I'm wrong).

"Out of the way!"

Everyone looked behind them to see a humongous ball of flame forming from Ardhamon's hands.

"All your's Takuya!" KaiserLeomon said as he ran, picking Alice up as he did.

Ardhamon heaved the ball of raging flames at the rest of the remaining enemy,

**"Brahma Shil!!!!"**

A explosion followed on the contact, blinding everyone briefly. When it finally did die down, there was nothing left except scorched earth and burnt bodies.

"Daniel... You...." Drago felt his stomach retch at the smell of burning remains.

"I think you over-did it Takuya," Beowulfmon pointed out.

"Right," Ardhamon said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head,

"My bad."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The brawlers and bakugan were now even more weary of the Chosen Children. It's not that they didn't trust them it's just that the sheer power they had was unreal.

'I definitely don't want get on their bad side,' Marucho thought.

'If we went up against them we'd lose big time,' Runo mentally said.

They all stopped when a huge black building came into view.

"This is it," Kouji said.

"We should probably rest up before going inside," Takuya said.

"Right," Juilie agreed, falling into a sitting position.

Takuya looked at Masquerade and a silent message was passed between them. They both left the camp, Kouji following them from a good distance.

"So, is there something you need to say?" Masquerade asked when they stopped by a ruined water fountain.

Takuya sat down on the rim of the fountain and rested his chin in the palm of his hand,

"............"

They waited in silence and then Takuya finally spoke,

"When this is all over.... I won't be coming back."

Masquerade raised an eyebrow,

"And just what do you mean by that?"

Reddish-brown eyes with sorrow and regret looked up at him. Masquerade then understood the reason why,

"Don't tell me you're-?!"

Takuya meerly nodded. Masquerade watched Takuya, searching to see if this was all a joke, if he was just playing a game with him.

When nothing happened, Masquerade sighed,

"They'll all be sad you know. Shun and Runo the most."

"......."

"I won't tell them. That's your job."

Masquerade left Takuya there after that.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kouji heard every single word of the conversation and felt a twinge of pain in his chest.

'Takuya...'

"You can come out now Kouji."

Kouji sighed and stepped out from his hiding place and walked over to the other,

"So you're really going to keep it a secret?"

"If I tell the others now, they'll only let their emotions get the better of them and try to find a way to reverse this."

"I trust Masquerade won't tell them?"

"He knows what it's like to have a secret you can't tell to anyone, so I know he won't."

"Heh," Kouji smirked slightly.

He noticed Takuya to begin trembling slightly until he saw a sparkling tear-drop fall.

"Oh Takuya...."

Now that Kouji got a better look at Takuya's re-incarnated form, he seemed smaller and his frame more frail. Kouji knew that Takuya would looked different but he didn't expect the change to be this dramatic.

Takuya's sobs became more audible and Kouji was brought back to reality. He reached out tentavilely towards Takuya. His eyes widened when Takuya grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"Takuya?"

Takuya was hugging him like a frightened child would to their older sibling. One of his hands had gripped some of the fabric on Kouji's jacket and they didn't let go.

Kouji hugged him back and soothed his best friend,

"Shh, we're going to be all right Takuya."

As the two sat there, a tiny ray of light peeked through the the dark clouds of the Dark Continent. The first ray of light in years.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angsty fluff and oocness. I think most authors have to make the characters ooc at some point.

Review!


	15. Rise Of the Eternal Spirit

Next chapter is here.

To chaohacker: Yes, yes you may. I'd look forward to reading it.

I don't own Digimon or Bakugan

Get ready to meet the newest spirit to Takuya's arsenal people.

________________________________________________________________________

Kouji and Takuya came back to the group and they all proceeded to get ready.

"Okay, Wayvern, Joe, you sure you'll be all right?" Julie asked.

"No worries," Joe said smiling.

Takuya rolled his eyes,

"This isn't a field trip you know"(I quote Kratos from TOS, belongs to Namco).

"Right, we're on a very important mission here," Wayvern agreed.

"Then let's stop wasting time," Masquerade said and walked inside.

The others followed him through the black doors and into the dark hallways. The doors creaked shut behind them, their last bit of light going with it.

"Damn! It's pitch black, I can't see!" Shun shouted.

A light illuminated the hallway, it's source was a glowing Kouji.

"But.... How?" Tigrerra asked.

"I'm the Child of Light," Kouji said simply, continuing down the hall.

The brawlers looked at the Chosen Children who only shrugged. The bakugan blinked. Dan was one of _these_ people? Unbelievable.

They continued onward, weaving through the maze like building. However, a black shadow with many red glowing eyes watched from the darkness.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Shinya Kanbara was in his work place, typing up a last minute report before he evacuated with the rest of his co-workers.

A picture of his family was on his desk, along with another frame. The phone suddenly rang,

"Hello?"

It was Ral.

_"Shinya, hurry up. Another one of those bakugan things is coming back here!"_

"Okay Ral. I'm done anyways."

Shinya hung up and turned off the monitor after sending the data. He grabbed his coat and put it on. Right before he was about to leave he picked up the frames holding

his family pictures. One of them he stared at the longest,

"....Oh Takuya, if only you were here."

In the picture was a smiling brown-haired boy with goggles, and holding a soccer ball.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"ACHOOO!!" Takuya sneezed rather loudly and it echoed down the halls.

"You okay Takky?" Izumi asked.

Takuya sniffed,

"I'm fine. And don't call me Takky."

"Why are you always calling him Takky? His name is Dan," Preyas said.

"Maybe," Kouichi replied,

"But to us he's still Takuya."

"Che..."

Shun huffed and looked away. Okay, so maybe he was jealous that Dan trusted the twins more than him but still.

"Really," Runo sighed,

"You never change Shun."

Drago looked up at Takuya. The boy seemed to radiate latent power and it was growing stronger. The same aura was coming off the others.

'I wonder if it has to do with Daniel becoming more powerful.'

The pyrus dragoniod noticed a red gleam in the darkness that quickly vanished.

"........"

A door came into view after several more minutes of walking.

"Ah, here we are," Junpei opened the doors.

On the other side was a laboratory much like the one Michael had in the real world only it was muuch more gothic looking.

".... Alice, no offense but your grandfather as a evil scientist has really bad taste in furnishing," Julie said.

Alice sweatdropped,

"So I noticed..."

"Ranamon, Grottomon, Mercuremon!"

"Huh? Takuya you came back!" Ranamon squealed from her prison cell,

"And you have Agnimon with you too!"

Takuya sweatdropped,

'That's right, she has a crush on Agnimon and Wolfmon....'

"Yeah, yeah, whateva' now let us out kid!" Grottomon ordered.

Takuya gave him a deadpan look,

"That's what I was about to do."

"Look out!"

Everyone looked up and ran in different directions just as a ugly black shadow with many eyes fell to the ground.

"What is that?!"

"Ex Chimera!"

"You know what it is, Masquerade?"

The Ex Chimera screeched and many black tentacles appeared.

"Bakugan Brawl!"

The bakugan appeared and the warriors spirit evolved.

"Go get him!" Ranamon cheered.

The battle erupted and the two opposing forces clashed. For every hit the group landed on the shadow, the wounds would regenerate and heal.

"This isn't going too well," Preyas groaned.

"Hiyah!" Tigrerra slashed again with her claws.

"Boosted Ultima!" Drago spat out his flames but they dispersed on contact.

"What?!"

The shadow roared and spat out a dark laser. It hit everyone.

"AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Smoke was coming off of them and they struggled to get up. The Chosen Children ended up falling out of spirit evolution.

"They turned back?" Skyress said between gasps.

Takuya opened one eye and gritted his teeth,

"N-no...I can't.... I can't die here.... not again..."

Ex Chimera towered over an unconcious Drago, going in for the killing blow.

_**"WE CAN'T DIE! NOT HERE!"**_

There was a flash of red light, and Drago began to glow.

_Kaze o ukete kewashii gake de wa (Standing at a steep cliff and feeling the wind,)_

_Jibun no yowasa bakari ga mieru ne (All you can see is your own weakness, right?)_

_Demo donna pinchi mo haruka e toberu (But whatever troubles you have, they'll become the chances to fly far away,)_

_Chansu ni kawaru Kiseki kakushi motteru (and they conceal miracles)_

Drago felt a warm sensation flood his mind, and he opened his eyes. Takuya was floating a few feet away from him, along with Agnimon, Vritramon, and Ardhamon.

"Daniel?"

"Drago..." All four of them spoke at the same time,

"Help us please...."

The pyrus got up,

"Help you?"

"I can't beat that abomination by myself. We need a new evolution, so please," Takuya held out his hand,

"Will you fight with me?"

Drago was surprised. He however found himself reaching out towards the boy. The moment they touched, fractal code wrapped around them

**Ultimate Pyrus Evolution**

_Denstsu ni wa musuu no hiroo (Legends have Countless Heroes.)_

_Esoragoto to itterarenai (It can't be called just a pipe dream.)_

Takuya's hair grew longer, reaching to the back of his knees, and became a golden blonde color. A mask the color of the night sky covered his lower face. A dragon shaped helmet covered the top of his head. He grew taller and more slender as the transformation continued. Crimson shoulder armor, armored boots, and gauntlets appeared. A scarlet coat the flapped all around him like flames appeared and wings grew fromhis back. Sapphire eyes with slitted pupils opened and stared at Ex Chimera.

"Dan and Drago fused together?!" Masquerade exclaimed. Hydranoid hissed something in-audible. Julie had hearts in her eyes,

"Ooh! Be still my heart, he's beautiful!"

The Chosen Children watched in astonishment.

"Takuya?" Tomoki asked.

Takuya's new evolution turned to them. A musical voice that was soothing to the soul came from him,

"It's me. But I'm both Drago, Takuya, and the Spirits of Fire. I am Towamon."

Towamon. Towa mean't 'Eternal'.

Towamon glared at Ex Chimera and raised a hand,

"I will defeat you. Minna(Everyone) attack him at once, aim for his main eye!"

"Right!"

_Yuusha ni ima, iki o fuki kome Wakatte iru sa (Now, breathe life into the heroes! I know for a fact:)_

_Ichiban daiji na buki wa kokoro ni arunda (the most valuable weapon is inside my heart.)_

_Makerarenai Tsuyoku aritai (I won't lose. I want to become stronger)_

_Kizu darake demo akogareteta mirai e to (Even if I'm riddled with injuries, I will set out in search of the future)_

_Tabidate With the Will (I long for With the Will)_

"Ike(go)!!!!!!" Everyone used thei most powerful attacks that headed straight for the huge eye in the chest. Ex Chimera blocked the oncoming onslaught with his tentacles. Towamon flew toward him and raised a hand. Flames formed into a elegant katana and surrounded the blade,

**"Hienken!"(Scarlet Flame Sword)**

_Niji o oikaketa tooi kioku no (The innocence of my distant memories of chasing rainbows)_

_Mujaki sa Doko de nakushita no darou (I wonder when I lost that feeling?)_

_Shitteru koto ga fueteku sono tabi (As I come to learn more and more things,)_

_Akirameru koto o mi ni tsuketakunai ne (I don't want to learn how to give up.)_

The blade carried the attacks through to their target and it hit. Ex Chimera screeched in pain and backed away, still not dead.

"It hasn't died?!" Skyress shouted.

"Look! It's trying to fire that dark laser again!" Tomoki pointed out.

Towamon's eyes narrowed,

"Not while I'm here."

_Towa ni tsuzuku jibun no sutoorii (My story will continue forever,)_

_Unmei ni mo sakaratte yaru (I'll even go against destiny)_

Towamon gathered his flames together and they began to form into a dragon. The dragon roared as Towamon shouted the name of his attack,

**"Honoo Doragon!"(Flame Dragon)**

Ex Chimera fired his laser and the dragon opened its mouth as the two forces sped towards eachother. They collided and fought against one another.

_Toushi ni ima, akari o tomose Wakatte iru sa (Now, light a fire underneath your fighting spirit! I know for a fact:)_

_Ichiban tegowai aite wa kokoro ni irunda (The most formidable opponent is the one inside my heart.)_

_Furimukunai Nigetari shinai (I can't turn back and I won't run away.)_

_Tochuu no mama de me o sorashiteta yume e to (The dream that I was once heading for but looked away from,)_

_Tobi kome With the Will (I'll jump right into it With the Will)_

Towamon smirked from underneath his mask,

"AND NOW....YOU.....DIE!"

The Flame Dragon won the power contest and hit its target dead on.

_Yuusha ni ima, iki o fuki kome Wakatte iru sa (Now, breathe life into the heroes! I know for a fact:)_

_Ichiban daiji na buki wa kokoro ni arunda (the most valuable weapon is inside my heart)_

_Makerarenai Tsuyoku aritai (I won't lose. I want to become stronger)_

_Kizu darake demo akogareteta mirai e to (Even if I'm riddled with injuries, I will set out in search of the future)_

_Tabidate With the Will (I long for With the Will)_

"Takuya/Dan, you did it!" Marucho and Tomoki cheered in unison.

Towamon released the imprisoned Legendary Warriors,

"We should hurry back to the Real World as soon as possible."

"Don't worry hot stuff," Ranamon said,

"We'll make sure everything is A'OK here!"

Towamon nodded,

"Arigatou(Thank you)."

The group left the building and headed straight for the nearest exit.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Done! So what do you guys think about Takuya's new spirit? It gets better during the final battle with Naga.

The song used here is called "With The Will", sung by Wada Kouji. It's the Frontier Evolution song. Got the lyrics and translation from .

I obviously do not own this song, it belongs to the people who copyrighted it.

Review!


	16. An Endless Tale, Sayonara My Friend

Here it is the last chapter.

To chaohacker: It's spelled Kari. Think you could throw 02 in there too? It'd make it interesting, although I'm more of a Tamers,Savers, and Frontier fan.

Thank you for helping me throughout this whole story. A special chapter and a sneek preview awaits you all after this.

There's a cameo appearance in this chapter as well.

I don't own Digimon or Bakugan. However.... I DO own Towamon and his mode change so therefore he is mine and you cannot use him without my permission.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time they all got back to the real world, Wardington had become a ghost town.

All the residents had taken shelter in different places. Right now, the Chosen Children were hiding out in the tower over-looking the sea.

Takuya stared out the window, Drago on his shoulder,

"Daniel..."

"I know Drago, Naga's coming."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Masquerade felt the surge of negative energy and was about to head back when a voice stopped him,

"Well, well, so you've decided to side with them now have you?"

"Hal-G..."

"I can't allow you to do that."

The scientist was about to order his bakugan to attack when four attacks stopped him and four people stepped out of the shadows.

"Go, we'll keep this guy busy."

The blond nodded and ran. The four people got into ready positions as four shadows landed next to them,

"Get ready."

"Right. Walk all over him."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Chosen Children and brawlers gathered in the main square with the rest of the people and saw Naga fighting Wayvern.

"Wayvern! Daniel, we have to help her!"

"Right, let's do this guys!"

"EXECUTE, FUSION/BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!!"

"Bakugan Brawl, Skyress/Tigrerra/Juggernoid/Gorem/Hydranoid/Preyas, stand!"

The bakugan and Legendary Warriors surrounded Naga on all sides.

"Give up Naga," Bolgmon said,

"You can't hope to defeat us all."

"Oh really? Obviously you do not know of the power I hold you insolent insect, here, let me show you!"

Naga released some of the Silent Core's energy and it blasted everyone away.

"GGAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Urgh,** Brahma Sutra**!"

The flames bounced off of Naga's shield, and Ardhamon crashed into one of the buildings.

"Dan!" the brawlers ran to the injured Ardhamon as the other Legendary Warriors returned to fighting Naga.

"Dan? Are you all right?" Shun asked.

Ardhamon groaned and struggled to his feet.

"Don't move you're hurt!" Julie said.

"I'm fine Julie," Ardhamon managed out,

"I need to do this, please understand that.'

"But!"

"Let him," Masquerade interjected.

"What are you saying Masquerade?!" Marucho cried.

Ardhamon flapped his wings and let loose a battle cry as he began to release a Brahma Shil. Over and over, Naga knocked every single one of their attacks down and sent them crashing into ruined buildings.

"They're getting beaten badly!" Runo shouted,

"Why won't you let us help them?!"

"Because this is their battle," Masquerade said simply,

"This is a important battle that they themselves have to fight. They're doing it for all of us, but most of all, it's for their pride."

"Pride?" The brawlers asked in unison.

"Yes."

Blizzardmon swung his axes and Shutumon unleashed a Gilgamesh Slicer on Naga. Bolgmon fired his Field Destroyer attack just as KaiserLeomon used Schwarzer Konig.

Ardhamon and Beowulfmon attacked in unison, only to get thrown back.

"It's for their pride as warriors."

"That's...that's...." Runo struggled to voice her opinion.

"That's horrible!" Alice finished for her, tears streaming down her face,

"Takuya and Kouichi are fighting all alone out there and you want us to just stand here doing nothing?!"

"No. What I'm saying is that you need to respect their reasoning. If you went out there now you'd only be a hindrance to them."

The others were at a loss and turned back to look at the battle.

'Dan... Please be okay.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well this certainly isn't looking too well," a white and green rabbit digimon quipped.

"Hmm, you're right," a blue-haired boy with sun-glasses said.

A girl also with sun-glasses and red hair tied into a spiky ponytail snorted,

"They'd better clean up their act and get it together or we might have to step in."

"This isn't our fight you know," a brown-haired boy with goggles put in.

"Yep," a teenager with green eyes agreed nodding his head,

"This is a fight between warriors with pride. We shouldn't interfere."

"You're always right, Aniki!"

"Hey, where's Renamon?"

"She's delivering a message."

"To who?"

"Your Predecessor's brother. Who else?'

"Very funny...."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shinya watched the battle from his T.V. set. This didn't look too good.

"Are you Shinya Kanbara?"

Shinya yelled in surprised and turned around to see a humanoid fox.

"W-what are you?!"

The fox smirked ever so slightly,

"I have a message for you."

Shinya blinked,

"What?"

Renamon in-wardly smiled,

'When did you become so concerned for others, Ruki? Maybe Takato and Masaru have rubbed off on you after all.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ardhamon crashed into another building and this time couldn't get up. He struggled to keep himself awake but eventually fell out of his evolution.

"DAN!"

The brawlers ran to their fallen leader,

"Dan, hang in there!"

The other warriors fell out of their forms as well, out cold.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uh oh...."

"......"

"What now Takatomon?"

"We wait."

"Eh?! Our Predecessor has fallen! We should step in now!"

"You're contradicting yourself."

"Shut up!"

"Momentai!"

"I don't want hear it you dog-bunny thing!"

"Rabbitmon, shut up if you value your digital life."

"...Scary...."

"I'm back, Ruki."

"Good, I presume it went well?"

"Yes. He's on his way as we speak.'

'Hmm.... What will you do know Takuya?'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Give me the infinity Core Wayvern," Naga said as he gripped his sister's neck.

"N-never..."

"Wayvern!"

"Joe, stay back!"

Drago growled from hi spot,

'Damn, if only I could move!'

Wayvern screamed as the Infinity Core started to leave her body. Naga had a maniacal glint in his eyes,

"Yes! The Cores are almost all mine!"

"Damn!" Takuya cursed as he staggered to his feet.

"Dan, stay still you're too injured," Shun said.

Dan growled and yanked his arm out of Shun's grasp,

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not!"

"Takuya?"

Takuya turned slowly to see Shinya.

"...Shinya."

"You are Takuya... aren't you?"

Takuya breathed deeply and sighed, looking in a general direction,

'This was your doing wasn't it?'

"Yes. It's me."

Takuya felt himself being swept into Shinya's arms, his grown little brother crying,

"Takuya-niisan, it is you!"

Takuya rubbed his brother's back soothingly, and he felt his strength return. He pulled away from Shinya and smiled,

"Thank you Shinya. You gave me the strength I needed."

Takuya walked towards Naga anmd Wayvern who were both struggling over the Infinity Core. Naga stopped briefly to look at Takuya who continued to walk towards him,

"Why are you here little human?"

Takuya's aura began to surround him and he began to walk faster until he was running at a impossible speed.

"HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He ripped the Infinity Core from Naga's grasp and it fused with his own body. Takuya screamed as he tried to keep the immense power under control.

"Daniel!"

"He fused with the Infinity Core?!" Skyress exclaimed.

"Heheheh, do you honestly think a feeble little human such as yourself can control the Infinity Core?"

"Maybe not as a human," Takuya smirked and winced at another power flux,

"Gah!... But I can.... As a Digimon! Drago!"

Drago roared and they began to fuse.

**_Eternal Evolution_**

Towamon appeared and the Infinity Core flew into his body. It appeared as a blue gem on his chest and gold runes extended across his body. His wings shattered and feathers of the purest red took the place of scales. Large golden bangles appeared around his wrists and ankles. His mask shattered to reveal his lower face and mouth.

"Towamon, Infinity Mode."

"You think that now you have the advantage? You are sorely mistaken."

Towamon opened his eyes,

"You're puppet shall no longer be your puppet. Release..."

Towamon released a purifying light and Hal-G got caught in its rays.

"Gwaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

"Grandfather!"

"Michael!"

Alice and Masquerade ran to the fallen man to check if he was okay. Towamon pointed at Naga,

"We end this now Naga."

Naga growled and charged. Towamon raised his arms,

**"Kurogatsuchi's Flames!"**

_Shiranakattanda chigau sekai ga arukoto wo (I didn't know, that if there's another world)_

_Yobareteitanda ore no chikara ga irundato (If it calls out, then it needs my power)_

_Red card ni jama wo sarenai (I won't be interfered by a red card)_

_Digital Field tsukinkeru ze (I'll penetrate a Digital Field)_

Naga screamed as the flames hit him and retaliated by using the Silent Core's power. Towamon was hit and he skid backwards.

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo (The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist)_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke (I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!!)_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete (The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body)_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake (And I'll open up a new legend)_

'Urgh, this doesn't look good.'

**'We'll be fine. Just have faith Takuya.'**

_'Yes we will."_

'Okay. Here we go again, Agnimon, Drago.'

_Leader nante sa ore no gara janai sou darou? (A leader, I'm not built to be one, right?)_

_Dakedo nakama muriyari demo mamotte yaru (But when it comes to my friends, I'll protect them even against their will)_

_Seigi mo aku mo honoo ha onaji (Both justice an evil, their flames are the same)_

_Jibun shinjinakya tatakaenai (If I don't believe in myself then I can't fight)_

"Die!" Naga yelled as he released another energy blast.

**"Suzaku!"**

A flaming phoenix appeared and cancelled out the attack with its power.

_Salamander ga yaburu jama wo suru mono subete (The salamander breaks everything that interferes)_

_Honoo no element yadose, Agnimon!! (The element of fire dwells within, Agnimon!!)_

_Salamander ga hashiru michi wo hirake ashita e (The salamander runs, I'll open a path to tomorrow)_

_Kaketa kono sekai mamore (And protect this chipped world)_

"Minna! Lend me your power!"

"Our... Power?" Marucho asked.

"Just believe in Takuya," Tomoki said as he began to glow a white color.

"He wants you to give him to strength within your hearts," Kouji said and he began to glow a silver blue.

Everyone closed their eyes and felt for the strength lying deep withing their hearts and it coursed through them.

'Everyone's thoughts......they're flowing into me....."

Towamon's eyes glowed and the different elements appeared behind him,

"This is it for you Naga!"

_Tsuyosa dake shika kotae ga nakerya (If just strength alone is the answer)_

_Wakariyasui kedo chigaunda ze (It's easy to see why but it's wrong)_

**"Ten Elemental Seal!"**

Wood, Wind, Water, Metal, Light, Darkness, Light, Ice, Thunder, and Fire seals pinned Naga and connected to a yin-yang symbol that was directly above him. A spiritual form of Susanoomon appeared above Naga and brought down it's sword.

**_"GWAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo (The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist)_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke (I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!!)_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete (The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body)_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake (And I'll open up a new legend)_

Towamon looked up as the Silent Core floated gently down to him and Naga turned into many sparkling lights,

"Farewell Naga. May you finally find true happiness...."

A tear escaped his eyes and fell to the ground.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You did it Dan!" Julie cheered as they all gathered around Towamon who separated into Dan and Drago.

"Takuya!" the Chosen Children ran up as well.

Takuya managed a shaky smile even though he was covered in scratches and bruises.

"So... What happens now?" Runo asked.

"Now that we have the two Cores we shall return to Vestroia," Gorem said.

Takuya sighed as the brawlers voiced their disbelief,

'I knew this would happen. But there's another thing I have to say that they won't like at all.'

"........"

"DAN!" Runo shouted and grabbed him by the collar,

"Say something to them!"

"Runo, let him go. Even he can't do anything," Masquerade said removing her hand.

He sent a look to the brunette and Takuya only shook his head. Kouji walked up to Takuya and put both of his hands on his shoulders.

"It's almost time..."

Drago turned to look at Takuya and the spirit of Towamon appeared,

"I believe this belongs to you."

Takuya nodded and it transferred into his bakupod. Drago and the other bakugan left, leaving the ones they called friends behind.

"...." Takuya looked down, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Dan?" Shun asked.

"It's time for us to leave as well," Tomoki said simply.

_Kimi no tame ni Boku no tame ni (For you and me)_

_Nani ga dekiru? (What can I do?)_

"Leave?! What are you talking about?!" Marucho cried.

"We've become bonded to the Digital World," Kouichi explained,

"We answer its call. But it's also because...."

_Mienai nani ka ni michibikare (Being held by something unseen)_

_Bokura wa mata (Once again, we)_

_Meguriaeta ne (Were able to meet)_

_Yakusoku datta Toki o koete (Passing over the promised time)_

"Because when I was reborn as Daniel Kusa, it was with Susanoomon's core," Takuya finished, placing a hand over his heart.

Everyone was in stunned silence, while Masquerade sighed heavily,

'This is what he meant huh?'

A break in the sky caused everyone to look up and a digital portal was above them.

_Kimochi ga sukitooru yo (Sou da ne) (My feeling is clear(Yes))_

_Kawaranai egao ni ima (At the unchanging smile now)_

The Chosen Children's human spirits appeared behind them in spiritual form and they all began to rise into the air.

"Wait Kouichi!" Alice shouted grabbing the Child of Darkness's arm,

"I just wanted to say that I.... I...."

Kouichi smiled and placed a hand on her cheek,

"Don't worry. I feel the same."

_Eien ni monogatari wa (The tale endlessly)_

_Kimi o shujinkou ni erabu yo (Chooses you as the protagonist)_

_Takuasan o deai to sayonara ga (The many meetings and good byes)_

_Michishirube sa (michishirube sa) Bokura no (Are our guideposts(guideposts))_

Tomoki shook hands with a teary-eyed Marucho and gave him a bright smile.

_Tokenai pazuru ni mayoikomu (Wander into an unsolvable puzzle)_

_Yume Toki demo (Even during your dreams)_

_Kimi ga ita kara Kimi ga iru kara (Because you were there, because you're here)_

_Tsuyoku nareta (I became stronger)_

Runo and Shun were tearing up as they stood below Takuya.

"Dan you can't go! You just can't!" Runo cried over and over.

Takuya reached down and patted her head making her look up. He smiled,

"Don't cry now. Okay? Kiddo?"

He took his hand off her head.

_Itskuka mata hanaretemo (heiki da yo) (Even if we part someday(it's okay))_

_Kokoro ga yobiau nara (If our hearts call out to each other)_

_Mienai kara wakarunda (I know because it can't be seen)_

_Bokura o tsunaideru kiseki ga (The miracle that connects us together)_

_Ame o koe Kaze no oka o koete Kagayaku no sa (Kagayaku no sa) (Overcomes the rain and the hill of winds and shines(shines))_

Takuya wiped Shun's tears away and whispered,

"Thank you for being my friend.... Aniki...."

As he was about to rise some more Shinya said,

"Takuya! Please take me with you!"

Takuya stopped a surprised look on his face. When he saw the look in Shinya's eyes he smiled and reached out his hand.

Shinya took it into his own and it gradually began to shrink until Shinya was a boy of 12.

"Onii-san...."

Takuya pulled Shinya up with him and they all floated upward toward the portal. Takuya looked back down and smiled one last time.

"Sayonara..."

_Eien ni monogatari wa (The tale endlessly)_

_Kimi o shujinkou ni erabu yo (Chooses you as the protagonist)_

_Takusan no deai to sayonara ga (The many meetings and good byes)_

_Michishirube sa (Michishirube sa) Bokura no (Are our guideposts(guideposts))_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Takato looked up at the sky and smiled, a digitama held in his lap,

"Don't worry. You'll see them again... someday."

Many doves flew past him and he vanished, a pure white feather sitting where he once was.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The End

Songs used were "Salamander" and "An Endless Tale" from the digimon soundtrack. Lyrics taken from . Obviously they're not mine.

Special chapter is next! Look forward to it! Also, I have a poll set up on my profile page go look at it and vote please!

As of now this is the end, but more will come.

Thank you!

xXShikigamiXx


End file.
